


Durin's Valley

by ashleyadenine



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I drank a lot of tea, M/M, Protective Nori, abused Bofur, fluffy marshmallows, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyadenine/pseuds/ashleyadenine
Summary: alpha/omega. mostly Nori/Bofur. side bilbo/thorin, fili/kili (unrelated), dwalin/ori, and a smidge of dori/balin.Nori left the protection of the mountain and his brothers a long time ago to create a place safe for omegas. Over the years he's helped a lot of omegas and taught a lot of alphas how to treat them and even taken in the forsaken remains of Erebor. His life is fulfilling except for his missing one.Bofur has made it his business of helping omegas from terrible fates and has helped a lot of omegas make a run for it over the years. He's growing tired though and when a run in with an alpha ends up with a hard to believe opportunity, he finds himself going along with this strange new alpha. Can he trust that this valley is what it seems and finally live a safe and comfortable life? And why is Nori so invested in his well-being?*I'm terrible at summaries*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another Nori/Bofur story that got out of control (I will go down with this ship)

Bofur hurried the other omegas along, pulling his cloak closer around his face. The woods were dark and silent except for the faint rustling of the alpha he knew was following their trail. Ori, Bilbo, and Kili were all so young still, but they had insisted on this voyage, and Bofur would not let them down. He hoisted his mattock over his shoulder again and shuffled the omegas faster toward a cave he knew of that they might take refuge in. Soon it started to rain and Bofur was unable to smell or hear their faint follower anymore. “Quickly!” he hissed, shoving them urgently towards the cave he knew was there nearby. He yelped as he was suddenly tackled from behind, landing awkwardly on his mattock. “Straight ahead!” he gasped at the others. “Don't stop!” A hand closed around his throat from behind and he let out a strangled whimper.

“Finally caught you,” a deep voice growled, the alpha musk overwhelming.

“Bofur!” he heard Kili yell.

“Go!” he hissed again, then gasped when something slammed in to the alpha holding him and he was dropped to the ground. He crawled forward a bit, ankle throbbing, and collapsed in to the arms of Kili and Ori, trying to catch his breath and figure out what had happened. He could hear the snarling of fighting alphas and shuddered, wanting to get away as quickly as possible. “Help me up,” he urged. Kili and Ori got him to his feet as Bilbo picked up his pack and mattock and they hurried to the cave Bofur had been trying to get in. Being in the cave made him feel safer even as he heard the pained cries of one of the alphas losing. “Keep quiet, maybe he won't be able to follow our scent in this rain.” They remained silent and huddled together until Bofur heard the soft squelch of steps in the mud right outside. He stood without making a noise, gesturing at the others to stay put as he lifted his mattock. The steps got closer and closer until Bofur could see the shifting shadows and he swung out as hard as he could. His weapon was caught and he was jerked forward a few steps until he could pick out the glint of smiling teeth.

“Most dwarves would be thankful for the assistance,” he drawled, voice full of alpha husk.

“Thanks,” he quipped, then slammed the mattock up and towards him, knocking him in the jaw. The alpha stumbled back, caught by surprise, and growled when Bofur tried to slip by him. He caught the omega around the waist, spinning him back against his chest, and using the mattock to hold him there.

“I'm trying to help you and you're making it awfully difficult.”

“Yeah right, an alpha being helpful, that'd be the day,” Bofur growled, bracing his feet and flipping the alpha over his head. Bofur felt triumphant for two seconds before he realized the alpha was now between him and his charges.

“My name is Nori,” he said softly as he got to his feet, hands up peacefully and keeping his eyes averted from Bofur's charges. “I'm from a small village nearby. We've taken in a lot of wayward omegas over the years. I protect them along with a few other well trusted alphas. We keep a strict code of conduct. You wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.”

“I'm not afraid,” Bofur argued, but the tremble in his voice exposed the lie.

“Did you say Nori?” Ori piped up suddenly. “From the blue mountains?”

“Yes...how did you...”

“Nori!” the omega screeched and slammed in to the alpha.

“Ori?” he gasped in disbelief. “What are you doing out here? Where's Dori?”

“Still in the blue mountains, he was trying to marry me off to a proper alpha so I ran away.” Nori cursed softly in Khuzdul, making Kili giggle and Bofur sigh.

“You're definitely coming with me and I hope you can talk your friends here in to coming as well. Especially this cute one that hit me in the face.” Bofur felt his face burn in embarrassment as the other omegas giggled.

“Please Bofur, if you don't like it we can leave,” Ori pleaded and the other two were nodding in agreement. Bofur sighed, he was exhausted and his constant running was growing tiresome. If there was a chance this was a safe place to live, shouldn't he take it?

“Fine,” he acquiesced. “I'll give it a few days.” His charges all cheered and scrambled to grab their things and head out of the cave. Bofur moved a little slower, scooping up his mattock and turning to grab his bag. It wasn't where he'd left it and he looked around frantically when Nori cleared his throat. The alpha had his bag slung over one shoulder easily.

“I can get it, your ankle is hurting you. Did you twist it when he dropped you?”

“My ankle is fine,” he grunted, but let the alpha keep his bag as they stepped back out in to the rain.

“Nori led the way, winding between the trees like a shadow. The direction he'd taken had them going down a steep hill in to a valley and contrary to what he'd said, Bofur was struggling on his twisted ankle. The young omegas had made a game of sliding down the muddy hill and were waiting at the bottom when lightning struck nearby and Bofur went flailing forward and in to Nori's chest.

“You okay?” Nori asked worriedly, squeezing Bofur's trembling shoulders. Bofur realized he was shaking his head when he was pulled in tighter against Nori, the alpha blocking out the noise of the storm for a moment. “We're almost there. I can carry you if you need me to.”

“No....no,” Bofur refused, putting some distance back between them. “Just...help me...please?” Nori smiled, offering his arm and helping the omega down the rest of the muddy hill to the worried omegas that swarmed Bofur as soon as they could.

“Come on we're close,” Nori urged, following the curve of the valley and a slightly worn path. Kili and Ori took each of Bofur's arms to help him along until they came to a large gate and a large hulking form stepped out of the shadows of the gatehouse. The four omegas all drew back in fear, but Nori moved forward and clasped forearms with a smile.

“Dwalin, we have some new charges,” Nori explained, gesturing at the omegas. “This is Bofur, Kili, Bilbo, and my little brother Ori,” he introduced, pointing out each omega in turn. “They've had a long night, I'm gonna find them someplace to rest.” Dwalin nodded, eyes lingering on Ori, then turned to open the gate.

“Welcome to Durin's valley,” Dwalin greeted as they stepped through.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nori took Bofur's arm again as the omegas scurried forward in awe, looking around at all the small houses built in to the sides of the valley as the sun started to rise and the rain abated. Many dwarves were starting to stir for the day and greeted Nori warmly as they made their way further in to the village. Bofur was surprised at all the unattended omegas milling around without an ounce of fear.

“We keep the borders very secure,” Nori offered as explanation. “They have no reason to fear.”

“Nori!” a voice called and a young blonde alpha came running towards them. Bofur cowered without his mattock in hand and suddenly Nori was in front of him, arms crossed.

“Fili we've discussed this,” Nori growled softly and the young alpha immediately looked chastised, dropping his gaze submissively.

“Sorry,” he apologized, glancing around Nori at Bofur. “I didn't mean to frighten you.” Nori didn't move from his protective spot until Bofur nodded at Fili and took Nori's arm again. Ahead of them, Kili, Ori, and Bilbo had met a group of omegas and were chatting excitedly and gesturing around them. As they approached, the group surged towards them, greeting Nori, some with hands that lingered longer then necessary. Bofur flushed at the brashness as well as the overwhelming faces that greeted him. Suddenly Nori was pulling him against his side and urging them to step back, giving Bofur the chance to breathe. Someone handed him his mattock which made him feel better and Nori steered him away from the group and towards a small but neat cottage.

“You're welcome to stay here,” Nori offered as they entered the cottage. “You should get some rest, then we'll get some food in you.” He showed the omega to a small bedroom in the back, rustling through a chest for a loose pair of pants to sleep in.

“Thanks,” Bofur sighed in gratitude as he accepted the clothes. “And sorry about the...” he added, gesturing at his own jaw. Nori's was beginning to bruise and was slightly swollen, but he grinned as he touched it.

“No one has ever surprised me like that,” he chuckled. “Knives in the drawer next to the bed, and strapped under the bed as well. Sleep tight!” He pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Bofur in mostly darkness. He changed quickly and slipped in to the cozy bed. It smelled of musky alpha but Bofur found himself enjoying the scent and relaxed back in to the pillows.

 

~*~  
  


He hadn't been sleeping long when he was startled awake by a familiar few omegas. Kili, Ori, and Bilbo were all crawling in to bed with him, curling up against the older omega. “We couldn't sleep,” Kili whispered in explanation. Bofur just smiled and pulled Kili down against his chest. He enjoyed the easy companionship that these omegas gave him. They were safe and comfortable. Curled all together, Bofur quickly fell back asleep.

 

~*~

 

When Bofur woke again it was to an empty bed, but he felt well rested. He rolled off the mattress carefully, glad to feel his ankle was doing better, and headed toward the main area. He froze when he opened the door, staring at the cot near the fireplace that Nori was still asleep on. It all clicked together. He'd slept in Nori's bed last night, that's why the scent hadn't bothered him so much. He was still staring in shock when Nori stirred and sat up sleepily.

“Everything okay? He asked with a yawn. “I thought you'd be happy with the others. Sorry if you didn't sleep well because of them.”

“No they were fine,” Bofur hurriedly dismissed. “This is your house?”

Nori looked around sheepishly and nodded. “I know it's not much, but yeah, this is it.”

“I can't believe you!” Bofur cried out, hands pulling at his messy hair and stomping back in to the bedroom to grab his things.

“Bofur! What's wrong?” Nori called out, scrambling off his cot and bracing himself in the doorway. The omega flushed even darker at the sight of his bare chest, yanking his own tattered clothes back on.

“You can't just bring an unattached omega in to your home, especially your bed, and not have people talk. They will think you have claimed me and that is certainly not the case,” he finished with a pained laugh.

“Bofur no one will talk,” Nori sighed. “All of us take turns taking in new people until additional housing can be built. And why is it so funny that I might want you?”

“No one wants me,” Bofur spat, dropping his pack. “You can have anyone in this village, they all throw themselves at you enough.”

“Well I don't want them,” Nori insisted. “I like you. I'd like to get to know you better.” Bofur choked back a sob, dropping on the edge of the bed and putting his face in his hands. He heard the alpha take slow, careful steps towards him before a gentle hand stroked his messy hair. “It's okay to be cared for Bofur.”

Bofur let Nori stroke his hair and temple until his trembling had stopped then indicated he wanted to finish getting dressed. He took his time, combing and re-braiding his hair, scrubbing his face in the wash basin, and tidying up the mess he'd made in his panic.

When he finally came out, the smell of sausages assaulted his nose and his stomach growled audibly.

“How long has it been since you've had a good meal?” Nori asked as he chopped up potatoes. Bofur glared halfheartedly and Nori chuckled. “That's what I thought.”

Bofur took the opportunity to look around the small home, examining the various things hanging on the walls. Most of these things were knives. Before he knew it two full plates were being slid across the table, making the omega's mouth water. He hurriedly sat at Nori's feet, balking at the shocked look on the alpha's face. He hadn't done this in a while, but surely things hadn't changed that much. His stomach growled in protest so he nuzzled in to Nori's knee and cowered when the alpha jumped.

“B..Bofur,” Nori stuttered, clutching at the retreating omega's sleeve. “Please...sit up at the table with me.”

“But omegas...”Bofur started, stumbling to his feet at Nori's urging.

“Belong at the table with everyone else,” Nori insisted, putting the plate and fork in front of him. “Please eat. You're starving.” Bofur still hesitated, feeling uncertain, but he was so hungry. Nori smiled when he finally started eating, barely touching his own food. Bofur had finished his own plate and embarrassingly moved on to Nori's leftovers when a knock came at the door. “It's okay,” Nori soothed when Bofur froze, eyes glancing around for an exit or a weapon. Nori casually pulled a knife from the wall and dropped it on the table beside the omega.

Bofur silently pulled it in to his lap and scowled when Nori opened the door to two of his more persistent omega greeters. They talked softly about some sort of business for a little with Bofur trying to ignore the blatant way they touched, but his face flushed in anger and he lost his appetite. The alpha noticed he wasn't eating anymore and quickly bid farewell to the two omegas.

“What's wrong?” Nori asked. “It it not good?”

“It's fine, I'm not hungry anymore,” Bofur pouted.

“You're upset,” Nori stated simply. “Why?”

“I don't need to watch a couple omegas running their hands all over you. It makes me lose my appetite,” he snipped.

“Okay,” Nori said with a soft smile. “I understand.” Bofur glared at the alpha suspiciously, but Nori just went back to his dishes, humming softly. Bofur slowly relaxed and started taking bites again until his plate was empty and he was blissfully full. He hadn't been truly full in years and sighed happily. “That's what I like to see,” Nori chuckled. “A happy omega.” He brushed away Bofur's offer of help with the dishes, swatting at his reaching hands until the omega sat back down. He'd just relaxed again when the door slammed open. Bofur had reached quickly for the knife at his side but not faster than Nori had slid between him and the threat, soapy hands brandishing a knife each and a snarl ripping through his chest.

“Bofur!” a familiar voice yelped, urging the omega to his feet and shoving past a slowly relaxing Nori.

“What are you doing just barging in to places like that!” Bofur scolded Kili and noticed his other two omegas lurking beyond the threshold. “You gave me a fright and deserve the fright Nori gave you.”

“Sorry Bo,” Kili apologized. “And sorry Mr. Nori. I get excited sometimes.”

“It's no trouble,” Nori chuckled. “You should meet Fili, you two would get on wonderfully.” Kili looked excited at the prospects of a new friend when Bilbo piped up from the doorway.

“They're throwing a party for us Bo,” he exclaimed happily. “It's starting soon. We didn't want you to miss it.”

“Why don't you three head down to the party and I'll make sure Bofur gets down there on time,” Nori suggested at the worried look on the older omega's face. They all agreed happily and scurried off, pulling the door shut behind them. Nori made a quick motion of flipping his knives back in to their sheaths up his sleeves and grabbed a towel to wipe the suds from his still soapy hands.

“I don't want to go,” Bofur blurted finally, crossing his arms.

“You don't have to,” Nori said gently, leaning back against the counter. “Your young-lings will be disappointed though.” He paused, scratching at his beard and brushing back his long wavy hair. “If you decide to go, which I think you should, I will stay with you the whole time if you want. I can prove to you that this is a safe place to be.” Bofur sighed, feeling defeated and looked down at his worn clothes.

“I don't suppose you have something I can wear?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick stop at Nori's friendly omega neighbor's home for a change of clothes, Bofur was feeling slightly more confident about meeting the people of this village. He smoothed down the front of his forest green tunic, marveling at how soft and warm it was, and tugged self consciously at the belt that hadn't been able to tighten quite enough for his slight frame. Nori had promised more home cooked meals to help fill the space with a playful wink.

As they approached, Bofur could hear music playing and people laughing and singing, and wrapped an arm around the alpha's nervously. “I'm right here,” Nori promised as the first wave of people came to greet them. Bofur quickly lost track of names and faces, but everyone was kind and not overly forward with touch like most omegas tended to be naturally. Several alphas came to say hello too, not even offering a hand in greeting and keeping their shoulders soft and their gaze submissive. Bofur still found himself pressing nervously in to Nori's side however until they'd moved on. He'd caught sight of his charges a few times, Kili had met Fili, the alpha Nori had suggested he meet, and Ori was talking animatedly to a quiet but attentive Dwalin. Bilbo had been surrounded by a group of curious dwarves that were no doubt asking a lot of questions about halflings. He stiffened when the overly attentive omegas from earlier approached, decorative robes allowing plenty of bare skin to show and cheeks painted rosy.

“There you are,” the lithe blonde purred, fluttering his eyelashes behind a paper fan. “We thought you'd never get here.” He reached out to touch Nori's forearm, ignoring Bofur, and both omegas were surprised when Nori sidestepped the touch, pulling Bofur in to his side.

“I've been taking care of Bofur here,” Nori explained amicably with a smile. “Have you met him yet? He just arrived today with a few of his charges, one of which is my little brother! Can you believe it?” He smiled down at Bofur and the omega found himself smiling back gently.

“We hadn't met yet,” the second omega said shortly, patting her companion on the arm. “I'm Sursa and this is Theon. We've lived here in Durin's Valley for a few years now. We've known Nori for ages.” She smiled coyly at the alpha and reached to touch him and again Nori shifted away.

“Lots of people to still meet,” Nori called as he started to move away. Sursa looked furious at the dismissal, talking rapidly behind her fan to her fellow omega as Bofur was pulled away.

“I do believe you've made me my first enemy,” Bofur sighed, but squeezed Nori's arm slightly in approval.

“Don't worry about those two, they're harmless,” Nori chuckled, accepting a treat of some sort from a passing stand and handing it to Bofur. “Try this, it's delicious.”

“We just ate!” Bofur protested, but sniffed the pastry delicately before taking a bite. His eyes widened in delight, making Nori chuckle as the omega quickly finished the flaky fruit tart, licking his fingers clean. “I'll be fat in no time with you feeding me like this.” He flushed in embarrassment as soon as he'd said it, but Nori smiled brightly, which made it worth it.

“Bo!” Kili cried out, bouncing up in front of them and grabbing the omega's hands. “Come dance!” Bofur didn't get a chance to argue before he was pulled in to the whirl of dancers with a yelp, clutching on to Kili as he led the omega through the steps. Nori laughed as he came around the circle, taking Bofur's hands from Kili as the younger omega turned and danced off with Fili. Bofur clutched Nori's shirt front as they made another round, following the alpha's lead and sighing thankfully when the song finished. The musicians started playing a slower song this time that Nori led him right in to, spinning the omega around, then pulling him back against his chest. Bofur knew he was red to the tips of his ears, but he couldn't find his voice to protest. Instead he let the alpha lead and picked out his charges in the crowd. Kili and Fili were still dancing nearby, and Bilbo had attracted the attention of a huge alpha with a fur trimmed coat and long dark hair braided neatly away from his face. He made Bofur nervous, but the hobbit seemed relaxed so he let it go for now. Ori was still talking to Dwalin, but they were sitting at a low table by themselves, settled close together. He shook his head slightly in defeat. He'd brought these omegas away from the mountains and the shire for a better life without an alpha ruling their lives. And here they were flirting away their first night in this tiny village. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Nori dipped him low, and he scrambled to cling on to the alpha's shirt front, making him laugh.

“I've got you,” he chuckled, pulling him upright again. “You were a million miles away.” Bofur huffed, but paid closer attention to what he was doing until the song finally ended.

“I need a break,” he insisted, pulling away from the alpha and spotting a stand with drinks for sale. He made it all the way to the counter before realizing he had nothing to pay with and flushed in embarrassment again.

“I got it,” a deep voice offered behind him. A hand reached past him and dropped a coin on the counter and Bofur stiffened at the scent of alpha. He accepted the drink from the shop keeper and slowly turned to face the alpha that had paid for him. “I'm Bal,” he introduced, offering his hand in greeting. Bofur slowly accepted the hand shake, wincing slightly at the tight grip.

“Bofur,” he supplied. “Thank you for the drink.”

“No problem, I'm pretty new here myself. Fresh start ya know. I'm learning still.”

“Well nice meeting you,” Bofur said politely, and tried to turn to leave, but Bal grabbed his shoulder a little too tightly.

“I'd love to sit and chat for a bit,” he pleaded and Bofur whimpered without realizing it. Suddenly a familiar scent flooded his senses and a firm arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the pushy alpha and in to a firm chest.

“Bal, leave,” Nori growled lowly, and Bofur heard the cracking of knuckles and realized Dwalin was flanking Nori's shoulder. “We will discuss this later.” Bal looked surprised, then angry, his scent making the omegas around them draw back worriedly. “Go home Bal,” Nori growled again. Several more alphas flanked Nori's side, including the dark haired dwarf that had been talking to Bilbo, and nearby Fili had an arm protectively around Kili's waist. Bal, realizing he was outnumbered, snarled and stomped away, the crowd parting quickly to let him through. “Go explain to him,” Nori ordered softly to a few alphas standing nearby. “And make sure he stays home for the rest of the evening.” They nodded quickly and hurried after Bal's retreating form. Bofur felt Nori sigh heavily, nose nuzzling against his hair. “You okay?” Nori whispered against the shell of his ear making him shiver. Bofur nodded, realizing he was gripping the alpha's arm rather tightly, and quickly released him. “Bal is new, just got here last week. He's still learning our ways.”

“You okay Bo?” Kili asked worriedly, Fili hovering nearby as the omegas embraced. Bofur knew he was trembling, but Kili didn't comment on it, only squeezed him tighter.

“I think I'm done with parties,” Bofur sighed in to the younger omega's shoulder.

“Come on,” Bilbo suggested. “We'll take you back to the cottage and you can rest.”

“I can take him back,” Nori insisted. “You three enjoy the rest of your party. Behave yourselves.” They looked uncertainly between each other, but Bofur shook his head.

“He's right, enjoy your party,” he said with a gentle smile. “I just need some more rest.”

Nori led him away from the noise and the crowd and back towards the quiet row of houses where Bofur finally relaxed. “I'm sorry this happened,” Nori apologized, squeezing the hand wrapped around his arm. “We keep things very under control though.”

“It's okay,” Bofur dismissed, eyes glazing slightly. “I just need some more sleep. I'll feel better.” Nori led him back to the house, helping him up the steps and bidding him goodnight as he slipped in to the bedroom, falling asleep before he even could change.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bofur cried out as he woke, the nightmare fresh in his head and tears staining his cheeks. Someone was wrapped tightly around him, rocking gently as he continued to cry until he was dry heaving painfully. “Shh....” Nori soothed, rubbing his back. “I've got you. You're okay.”

“It happens sometimes,” a soft voice said nearby, and he felt Nori accept something, then moaned when a cold cloth was draped over the back of his neck.

“You okay?” Nori asked whoever was in the room. They must have nodded because Nori didn't say anything else, just continued to rock him and rub his back in soothing circles. He realized as he calmed down a little that his face was pressed in to Nori's neck, the scent soothing him and making him pliant against the alpha's chest. Bofur moaned again when the cloth across his neck was exchanged for a fresh one, and used another one to wipe his face free of sweat and tears. Bofur pressed his face back in to the alpha's neck when he was done, breathing deeply and melting against Nori's chest.

“I've never seen him this relaxed,” Ori commented from nearby. “Especially after his nightmares.”

“Alphas are good for one thing at least,” Nori chuckled softly. “Our scent, especially at it's strongest point,” he tapped his neck for emphasis, “can be used to calm down a frightened or panicked omega. It's a very personal thing,” he warned when Kili probably looked too interested. “It works best with compatible mates.”

“So you and Bo are compatible mates?” Kili asked curiously and if Bofur hadn't been a puddle of mush he would've died of embarrassment.

“We could be,” Nori answered seriously. “That's up to Bofur.”

“How did you know it would work?” Ori asked, and Bofur felt the bed shift as the omega crawled up beside them.

“As soon as I caught his scent in the forest I knew he was my one,” Nori said softly. “No one's scent has ever called to me so strongly. Alpha's can sense it and we must prove ourselves worthy.”

“Dori says alpha's must show they're worthy by presenting an omega's family with a proper dowry,” Ori said matter of factly.

“That is where we differ on the matter,” Nori growled softly. “An alpha must prove that he can protect, and soothe, and provide. That if you are scared, we will take care of you. If you are sick we will nurse you back to health. If you are upset, we can calm you back down. Alphas in the blue mountains think these tasks are demeaning to their proud heritage.” Bofur nuzzled in to Nori's neck, sighing happily, and felt the alpha chuckle. “I think it's time Bofur gets some sleep.”

“G'night Bo,” Bilbo whispered, replacing his cloth once more with a fresh one and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Sleep tight,” Kili added, slipping out the door after the halfling.

“I guess I've got a lot to learn,” Ori finished thoughtfully, pressing another kiss to Bofur's hair. “G'night.”

“Good night,” Nori mumbled, nuzzling the top of Bofur's head. “Come on, let's get you back in bed,” he soothed, standing with Bofur in his arms and pulling the covers back so he could slide the omega in to bed. Bofur was reluctant to let go, but Nori finally eased his fingers from their clutch and tucked the omega in with a smile.

“Alpha,” Bofur moaned, wrapping his arms around a pillow and hugging it to his chest. With the scent of Nori flooding his senses he quickly fell back asleep.

 

~*~

 

Bofur woke feeling relaxed and rested and stretched languidly. He could hear the sounds of food being made in the adjoining room. The door was cracked slightly allowing the scent of bacon, eggs, and alpha to reach his nose. He moaned softly, partly because he was hungry and partly because of the memories of last night. He'd acted like a complete fool, curled up against Nori like nothing else in the world mattered. Nori probably thought he was a needy crybaby now.

“Bo?” the alpha in question called worriedly, pushing the door open a little further. “You okay?” His nostrils flared, no doubt catching the scent of Bofur's shame.

“Just hungry,” Bofur lied, wrapping his arms around his knees. Nori narrowed his eyes at the omega, but didn't say anything more, slipping back in to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Bofur cursed softly when he realized he'd fallen asleep in the borrowed clothes and quickly stripped out of them. They were wrinkled badly and stunk of sweat and alpha, he'd have to wash them. He pulled on the borrowed sleep pants for now and one of his tattered shirts before going looking for Nori. The alpha was standing over the fire, cooking with a far off look. His upper body was bare, making Bofur swallow audibly. “I think the bacon is burning,” Bofur pointed out, knocking Nori from his stupor. The alpha cursed in Khuzdul, quickly moving to see if the meat could be saved and sighing heavily.

“Sorry Bo, I'll have to fry up some new stuff,” he apologized, tossing the ruined meat in to the fire.

“That's okay, I was hoping to go wash these,” he indicated the clothes in his arms. “Maybe if it's not too far I can take some of my own things too.” Nori nodded, tossing the last of the new bacon in to the pan and brushing his hands off.

“It's not far, but don't worry about your stuff for now,” the alpha explained, moving to the door. “It won't take long to fry up more bacon.” He opened the door and gestured down at the creek that ran through the center of the valley. “Follow that upstream for about 30 yards. There will be an area with some wash basins and things to clean. You'll probably run in to others doing their own laundry.” Bofur nodded and went to leave, but Nori snaked a hand out and pulled him close a moment. “Be careful,” he murmured against his hair. Bofur turned beet red being pressed against Nori's bare chest, but was quickly released, mumbling that he would and hurrying down the steps.

It didn't take long to find the area Nori had told him about, and true to his word there was a small group of omegas and one frustrated looking alpha sitting around chatting amicably. Bofur accepted a washing stone from a helpful girl and settled on the ground at the edge of the creek to complete his task.

“That is a beautiful tunic,” the girl commented with a smile, shuffling slightly closer so they could talk. “I'm Rianne. You're Bofur right?” Bofur nodded, offering a small smile in return. “It's nice to meet you. Your young ones talk highly of you. You must have had them at a very young age.”

“They aren't mine!” Bofur choked, quickly turning back to his task when the others looked at him curiously.

“I'm sorry,” Rianne apologized hurriedly. “They just spoke so highly of you and you're so protective of them, I made assumptions. I didn't mean to offend.” As if on cue Kili came hopping over to them, smiling brightly.

“Bo!” he called, hopping the stream and plopping down next to the omega. “Whatcha doing?”

“Laundry, something you should learn a thing or two about,” he lectured, eyeing Kili's dirty pants and tunic. Rianne laughed at Kili's sheepish look and tossed the young omega a couple of folded items from next to her.

“Try those, they should be about your size,” she suggested, going back to her scrubbing.

“Thank you Miss Rianne!” Kili cried out as he held up the new garments.

“You don't have to do that,” Bofur protested, wringing out his own tunic.

“We all help each other out here,” Rianne rebuffed, not pausing in her work. “And you have made master Nori very happy and for that alone we'd help you. He's a very special alpha.” Bofur flushed, but didn't say anything more besides telling Kili goodbye as he darted off again.

Nori found him a little later crouched beside Rianne and helping her scrub a particularly dirty cloak. He smiled to see the omega relaxed and chatting easily.

“Ready to eat Bo?” he called, startling the omega who dropped his half of the cloak.

“'ello Nori,” Rianne greeted with a smile. “Bofur has been very helpful this morning.”

“I can see that,” Nori chuckled, scooping up the neat stack of Bofur's clothes and offering a hand to the omega. “He's probably famished.” Bofur's stomach growled in response, making Rianne laugh as Nori helped him to his feet. The alpha didn't release his hand as he bid the other omegas farewell, thumb stroking over his knuckles gently. “I'm glad you were enjoying yourself,” Nori said with a grin.

“I like Rianne,” Bofur smiled back sheepishly. “She talks highly of you.”

“She must be lying then,” Nori joked, squeezing the omega's hand playfully.

“You're a good alpha,” Bofur insisted, face flushing.

“I'm glad you think so,” Nori chuckled. “Come on, let's get you fed. Then I want to show you around.”

They ate a large filling breakfast until Bofur was completely full, then Nori urged him to get ready so they could go tour the village. Bofur took his time scrubbing his face and braiding his hair, wanting to look his best, and sighed as he looked at his own tattered clothes and the beautiful tunic folded neatly on the chest. When Bofur came out of the bedroom he found Nori finishing a basket weave of braids across the top of his head, effectively keeping his hair out of his face, but he was struggling to tie off the last braid at the crown of his head. “Here, let me,” Bofur insisted, moving to Nori's back as the alpha bent so he could reach. He was shirtless again, what was with alphas and their hatred of clothing anyway? Bofur tried to ignore the shift of muscle in front of him and focused on the task, tying the last braid and sliding on the bead that Nori handed him. “There, all done.” Nori stood up straight and gave his head a shake of satisfaction, long wavy hair swaying.

“Perfect,” he purred and smiled at Bofur.

“We should get going,” the omega blurted, face flushing and heart racing. Nori chuckled but followed Bofur out the door after yanking a shirt over his head, directing them towards the center of the village. Nori led them to the market area, pointing out the stand that had given them the fruit tart Bofur had loved so much, and directing him to a larger stall filled with cloth. Bofur ran his hand over the cloth, feeling the soft suede and smooth silks, and admiring a lovely fur trimmed hat on the wall. It looked slightly lopsided and the ears stuck out in a strange way, but he liked it immensely.

“That thing has been there for ages,” a voice piped up behind him. Bofur turned and smiled at a friendly young omega. He had dark hair braided over his shoulder and bright blue eyes that crinkled when he smiled. “You'd be doing me a favor taking it.”

“I don't have anything to pay you with,” Bofur said sheepishly. “It is a lovely hat though.” The omega laughed, pulling the hat off the wall and dropping it on to Bofur's head.

“It suits you,” he chuckled. “I'm Frerin. You can have the hat.”

“I couldn't,” Bofur protested, but Frerin reached up and tugged the hat down lower, holding it there.

“It belongs to you now, no returns.”

“Frerin, I was looking for you,” Nori called out suddenly and Bofur spun to face the alpha nervously. “Well that is...interesting,” he chuckled, handing a large stack of clothing to Frerin who scurried off.

“He gave it to me, I tried to give it back,” Bofur pouted, arms crossing.

“I'll slip a few extra coins in for it when I pay,” Nori winked. They made their way to the small crowded counter near the back where Frerin was tying up bundles of cloth with paper and string and Nori handed over a heavy satchel of coins.

“You've given me too much by quite a bit,” Frerin protested, handing nearly half the coins back.

“You don't charge me enough,” Nori argued.

“You do enough for this village, the least I can do is make sure your omega is properly clothed,” Frerin argued back, refusing to take the coins Nori was trying to give him.

“Wait a minute,” Bofur protested. “What do you mean?” Nori glared at the omega behind the counter who smirked in triumph and disappeared in to the rows of cloth. “This isn't all for me is it? Why is he calling me your omega? People are talking aren't they?” Bofur's eyes welled with tears and Nori quickly grabbed the packages from the counter and ushered the omega outside. They found a quiet spot under a tree to sit and Bofur could rub away the tears that had trailed down his cheeks.

“First of all, yes the clothes are for you,” Nori sighed. “You don't have any of your own, they're rags more than anything. Second of all, they might be making assumptions because they can scent me on you. That is all. They don't know that I was only comforting you after a nightmare.” Bofur groaned, putting his face between his knees and felt Nori rub his back gently. “It's okay Bo. It's not a big deal. Frerin was just trying to get a rise out of me.” Bofur let the alpha pull him up and in to his side, nuzzling his temple and cheek. “I just want to take care of you,” he mumbled against his hair. Bofur shivered, but shifted closer, pressing up under Nori's chin and resting his cheek against firm chest. Nori rumbled happily, the noise vibrating through his rib cage and against Bofur's face.

“I don't know if I know how to be taken care of,” Bofur whispered, fingers clenching in the alpha's shirt.

“Then let me show you.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have a few chapters from other POVs, mainly the omegas. First up is Kili.

Kili

Kili jumped from rock to rock, making a game out of his boredom. He was pretending the ground was a rushing river and his only way safely across was to follow the path of stone. He'd been moving faster and faster, racing himself when he missed a step and went flailing forward.

“Whoa!” a familiar voice called, catching him before he hit the ground. Kili blinked up owlishly at gleaming blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and felt his breath catch a little. “You almost hurt yourself,” Fili scolded playfully, setting him up right again.

“Thanks,” Kili muttered, dusting his clothes off. His new outfit Rianne had given him fit fairly well even if the waist was a little loose. A month of scarce meals would do that to you. “What are you doing out here?” Kili had found this little area of solitude away from the village but still within the safe confines of the wall and was slightly perturbed to have it invaded upon.

“Well I came out here to sneak out, but found you instead,” Fili smirked. “I'm not sure which would be more interesting.” Kili narrowed his eyes at the alpha but his attention was peaked.

“Sneak out?” he asked casually. “How do you do that?” Fili smiled, taking the omega's hand and leading him another 20 yards to the wall. He found a rock that must have marked the spot and wiggled at the board behind it until it popped off and revealed a hole to the outside.

“I use it to go hunting or visit the nearby village,” Fili explained, slipping through the hole and bending to look back through. “You coming?” Kili looked uncertain, rubbing his arm and glancing back in the direction of the valley.

“I don't know,” he whispered. “Bo would be awfully upset.”

“I'll be with you, nothing to worry about,” Fili grinned. Kili finally let curiosity get the better of him and slid through behind the alpha, waiting for Fili to put the board back in place. “Let's go,” Fili said excitedly, taking Kili by the hand again and taking off through the woods. Kili giggled happily, keeping up with the alpha as they ran until they were both exhausted and collapsed on the banks of a small creek.

“So how did you end up in the valley?” Kili asked curiously, propping his head up on his elbow.

“Well,” Fili started, laying on his back and looking in to the tree tops. “In all seriousness, a dragon took our mountain and we were sent running for safety.”

“A dragon?” Kili asked incredulously.

“Yep,” Fili responded, popping the p. “Smaug the great and terrible. He attacked and took Erebor from our people and my family. Uncle Thorin was next in line to the throne and grandfather went missing in the aftermath. I guess that makes uncle in charge now. I mean it would if we had a mountain.”

“So you're like a prince?” Kili joked and the alpha shrugged.

“Yeah I guess.” Kili stayed silent, rolling on to his own back. “We tried going to the iron mountains for refuge. Great uncle Dain turned us away. We lost my mother in the process of trying to find a safe place. We found Nori and his valley when it was pretty new and Nori was so elated at having the royal family of Erebor he named it Durin's Valley after us.”

“Your uncle is scary.”

Fili laughed, rolling on to his side to face the omega. “Yeah, he's pretty intimidating. Your friend Bilbo seems to like him though. So what brought you to the valley?” Kili's face pinched and he almost didn't answer, but Fili had shared his story, it was only fair he share his.

“I was being forced to be something I'm not,” Kili started. “And I had to run away. Bofur gave me a chance to get away from that life.”

“What were you being forced in to?”

“I was being preened to be a concubine, an omega in waiting for any lord or lady that could pay enough. The master said I was a pretty thing, that alphas would pay good money to have me. That I was to be the perfect submissive omega. Needless to say I was in trouble a lot. I wasn't good at sitting still and being silent. I hated bowing at an alpha's feet and being petted like a dog,” he spat. His hands started shaking and he wrung them together to stop it. Suddenly Fili's hand was covering his own, startling him and making him jump.

“I'm glad you made it out of there,” Fili said sincerely, eyes sad.

“Me too,” Kili sighed. “I never would have met you.” Fili smiled and opened his mouth to say something more, but his gaze jerked up just as an arrow thudded in to the tree next to his head. “Fee!” Kili cried out, scrambling to get his feet under him as the alpha jerked him up right.

“Orcs,” Fili hissed. “Back to the valley!” Kili stumbled as he was shoved in the direction of the fence, running as hard as he could and hearing Fili's footsteps pounding behind him. The fence was in view when three orcs swarmed around them, blood curdling screams coming from their twisted faces. Fili pulled twin swords from his back with practiced ease, backing Kili towards the fence and quickly dispatching the first orc that came at them. “Come on then!” Fili taunted the next one. The orc screamed then lunged forward, rusted blade slicing the air. This one was larger and harder for the alpha to take down, and the third orc used this advantage to attack from the side.

“Fili!” Kili called in warning. The alpha growled, thrusting his blade up in to the orc in front of him, but he struggled to withdraw his sword and frantically knocked Kili out of the way of the remaining orc. He snarled when the blade sliced through the back of his calf and Kili cried out at the sight of the alpha's blood spraying the ground. Fili jerked his sword free finally, spinning and slicing through the orc's neck in a back swing powerful enough to send its head flying. “Fee!” Kili cried when Fili's knee hit the ground and he gasped in pain. He immediately started ripping strips of cloth from the bottom of his new shirt and bent to tie them quickly above the gash to stem the bleeding. Fili snarled at the tightening of the tourniquet, but he didn't strike out so Kili continued wrapping his makeshift bandage until the bleeding had slowed to a sluggish drip.

“You'll have to help me back,” Fili growled and when he looked up at Kili his pupils were blown wide, the alpha barely contained below the surface. Kili looked uncertain and Fili quickly shook his head. “I'm under control, it's okay,” he promised. “I won't hurt you.” Kili still was terrified, but he was more scared of the alpha dying, so he hefted him to his feet, pulling his arm around his shoulders and helping him toward the fence. He kicked the plank out after a few tries then went through first so he could help the alpha. Fili hissed as he shoved his way through the fence, it was a tight squeeze for his broad shoulders as it was, trying to do it with one bad leg was awful. They finally made it and Kili helped him lean against a nearby tree so he could put the plank back in place like Fili had it before. They never noticed the fourth orc watching from the brush.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bofur

Bofur had been sitting silently with Nori for a while when the alpha stiffened and glanced in the direction of the forest. “What is it?” Bofur asked worriedly, then heard the yelling. It was Kili, his Kili! Nori was up a few seconds before Bofur, but the omega ran faster, following the yells for help until he met the crowd that had swarmed. “Let me through!” Bofur cried, shoving through the onlookers. Kili was covered in blood and looked terrified, but Fili was the one leaning heavily against the omega, face white. “Get the healer!” Bofur screamed. “You two!” he snapped, indicating a couple alphas nearby. “Take him to the nearest house and get him on the table. You,” he pointed at a few omegas next to him. “Start boiling water, get clean cloth and towels.” They all sprang to action, leaving Kili standing there with that same scared look on his face. “Are you okay? Are you hurt or is it all his blood?” Bofur tried to ask gently, gripping the young omega's shoulders. Kili shook his head but his eyes welled with tears.

“I was so scared Bo,” he whimpered. “The orcs attacked and I didn't know what to do. He protected me! Then he was so close to losing control, but he didn't Bo. He didn't!” Bofur shushed him, pulling him in to a tight hug and feeling Kili quiver against his chest.

“You both okay?” Nori asked from behind them, hand gripping Bofur's shoulder.

“We're fine, go see that Fili is taken care of,” Bofur reassured and smiled grimly when Nori pressed a kiss to his temple and squeezed Kili's shoulder a moment.

“My new shirt is ruined!” Kili cried suddenly and Bofur choked out a laugh.

“We'll get you a new shirt, it's okay,” he promised, nuzzling the top of Kili's head.

 

~*~

 

Bofur got Kili back to Nori's cottage and stripped him out of his bloody clothes. He'd sent a child to go pick up his packages from where he'd left them under the tree and they'd been brought to the door quickly. Kili seemed to be in shock and sat silently in front of the fire while Bofur heated some water and started scrubbing his face and hands clean, accepting the mug of tea that was pressed in to his fingers.

“You did a good job,” Bofur reassured softly. “You stopped the bleeding and got him back quickly. Fili is going to be just fine.”

“You don't know that,” Kili mumbled

“I do,” Bofur insisted, throwing a blanket around the omega's shoulders. “And once we get you cleaned up and presentable we'll go check on him and I'll show you.” Kili still didn't look convinced but he took the clothes that Bofur pushed in to his hands and trudged to the bedroom to change. He came out a few minutes later in a warm sweater that hung past his fingers and looked like he felt a little better. Bofur had picked the sweater out on purpose, keeping the omega cozy and warm would help keep him calm. He'd also grabbed a scarf of Bofur's and wrapped it around his neck, chin and nose buried in it's folds. “Come on, I'll comb your hair then we'll go see him.” Kili made a face, he hated having his hair combed, but he dropped in to the chair again, tucking his mug against his chest where he could sip at it while Bofur worked.

He made quick work of Kili's fine hair and put a few simple braids in the front to keep it out of his face. “There,” Bofur sighed. “Ready to go see Fili.” Kili looked scared again, but he took Bofur's hand and went with the omega back towards the home they'd taken Fili in to. Nori was leaning against the wall next to the door and smiled softly at Kili as they approached.

“He's been asking about you,” he chuckled. “He thought you'd been hurt since Bofur hauled you off so quickly.” Kili squeezed Bofur's hand, silently saying he wanted the older omega to stay with him as they entered the living space. Fili was sprawled across the table, hurt leg cleaned and bandaged and his color was looking a little better.

“Kee,” he purred, reaching out for the omega. Kili pulled away from Bofur and stumbled in to Fili's arms, hugging the alpha tightly. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“I thought you were going to die,” Kili choked, burying his face in the alpha's neck. “I was so scared.” Fili started murmuring in to the omega's ear, comforting him, so Bofur slipped back outside to where Nori stood waiting.

“Kili okay?” he asked, holding his arms out for the omega. Bofur melted against the alpha, face pressing in to his neck.

“He was just a little overwhelmed. He should be fine now. He was very upset that his new shirt was ruined.” Nori chuckled, nuzzling the top of Bofur's head.

“Are you okay?”

“Just coming down from the adrenaline rush. Kili scared me. When I thought he'd been hurt...” he shuddered and Nori pressed a kiss to his hairline.

“You did a good job. You directed everyone better than I ever have. Fili is in such good shape thanks to you and Kili.”

“I did what anyone could have,” Bofur brushed off.

“You're a good leader,” Nori insisted. “And you're very knowledgeable.”

“I should check on them,” he suggested, trying to distract Nori from the subject.

“I wouldn't do that,” Nori sung teasingly, but Bofur had already opened the door.

“Kili!” Bofur scolded. The omega was kissing Fili deeply, the alpha yanking him down practically on top of him. Kili jumped back, making Fili grumble at the loss and glare at Bofur. “Near death experience or not, behave yourself!” They both grumbled apologies as Kili settled in to a chair next to Fili, holding the alpha's hand.

“Fili!” a deep voice boomed suddenly, making Bofur cringe and press back against the wall. The huge dark haired dwarf that had been chatting with his Bilbo pressed through the doorway, looking strangely at Kili a moment before focusing back on Fili. Nori was suddenly beside him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “What happened?” Fili and Kili both looked sheepish, faces reddening.

“Well you see uncle...I'd gone beyond the fence for a little hunt, and invited Kili to come along...”

“You didn't come from the direction of the gate,” Nori chimed in, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Well....I kind of have a spot that I sneak through. A plank came loose and I found it. Instead of fixing it completely, I just made it look normal and used it to sneak in and out.”

“Of all the bone headed things!” his uncle snapped. “And dragging Kili in to this!”

“Thorin!” Nori growled when Kili cowered, face turning white. Fili pressed the omega's hand to his lips, reassuring him silently, and glanced back up at his uncle.

“I know it wasn't smart. I just needed a little freedom. Anyways when we were out, orcs found us.”

“Orcs!” Bofur yelped and Thorin's face went an even darker shade of red.

“They chased us down and caught up to us at the fence. I protected Kili and killed them all. One of them got me in the leg when they tried to go after him.”

“He was very brave,” Kili added.

“He was very stupid,” Thorin growled. “He endangered you and this village.”

“He's alive and so is Kili,” Nori interrupted. “Leave it for now. We need to get Fili moved back to his own house.” Thorin nodded and rolled up his sleeves. “Kili are you coming with us?” The omega nodded immediately, scrambling to his feet and gathering Fili's things while Thorin got his nephew to his feet with Nori helping.

“Behave,” Bofur reiterated as Kili passed him on the way out. The omega flushed but nodded, hoisting the heavy swords higher in his arms. Bofur thanked the owner of the house, an elderly omega woman, on his way out, promising some sort of thank you gift. As he stepped outside it started to rain and he sighed heavily. “Time for a nap.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Ori/Dwalin time. I've run out of pre-written stuff, so we'll slow down a bit now.

Ori

Ori meandered through the small wildflower field, fingers grazing the tops of the tall grass. Dwalin had wanted to have lunch with him and had told him to meet him here. The huge warrior was certainly intimidating, but Ori had found he had a soft side as well. The combination made him feel incredibly safe in the alpha's presence. Dwalin was also happy to sit and listen to him ramble about whatever thoughts went through his head. Tren had always punished him for talking too much. He shuddered a little at the memory and jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Sorry lad,” Dwalin murmured. “I was calling out to you, but you didn't hear me.”

“Sorry, I was....remembering.” His eyes glazed over at more bad memories until a large hand cupped his jaw.

“They won't hurt you again,” Dwalin promised. “You don't deserve that.”

“Tren....Tren was suppose to be my future,” Ori explained softly. “He was suppose to make me happy. He only made me miserable.”

“Why were you with him?”

“Dori had made the arrangement. Our family needed the money and Tren's family was willing to pay a good dowry. That's all that Dori thought mattered. He thought if they were willing to pay so highly that I would be treated well. Tren didn't like it when I talked too much.” His hand drifted to his jaw and Dwalin's eyes narrowed.

“He struck you?”

“A few times...when I was rambling,” Ori shrugged. “It made it harder to talk when my jaw was swollen.” Dwalin growled, fists clenching, then dragged Ori against his chest, wrapping his thick forearms around the omega's waist.

“You should never be struck for talking,” Dwalin told him firmly. “You should never be hit period. I will make sure it never happens again.” Ori swallowed audibly, glancing up at the alpha who's blue-grey eyes were focused on him.

“Mister Dwalin?” Ori questioned, then melted when the alpha's lips pressed to his with a groan. He kissed him back firmly, the alpha's tongue swiping at his lip for entrance. Ori opened up to him with a groan, warm tongue tangling with his until they had to breathe. “Well,” Ori sighed. “That was lovely.” Dwalin smirked, pressing another chaste kiss to the omega's lips then leading him to a small cleared area.

“I brought a picnic,” he announced, showing Ori the basket he'd packed. Ori squealed in delight, plopping down on the grass and waiting for Dwalin to sit next to him. The alpha pressed up against him, letting Ori lean back against his chest while he pulled out the things he'd brought. He passed the skin of water to the omega as he unwrapped their sandwiches and a few wedges of cheese. These he sliced expertly into smaller bite size pieces and held one up for Ori. The omega let him feed him several pieces before being handed his sandwich and biting in to it with relish.

“So good,” Ori complimented, finishing his bite. Dwalin smiled softly, nuzzling the omega's ear and making him giggle.

“Eat as much as you want,” he insisted as Ori took another bite. “You need to put some meat on those bones.” Ori nodded happily, finishing his sandwich in a few more bites and accepting the second one that Dwalin pulled from the basket.

“Tell me about your life,” Ori requested between bites. “It must be exciting.”

“Not as exciting as you'd think,” Dwalin chuckled. “I was groomed my whole life to be a soldier. The perfect guard to the future king.”

“Thorin?” Ori questioned.

“Yeah,” Dwalin grinned. “We grew up together, knew everything about each other. Fought together. I went to war with him, watched his back and he watched mine. When Erebor....when we lost our home...Thorin had to become a leader very quickly. I think he's happy here for now, letting Nori run things. It takes some of the pressure off. Our people still look to him as a leader, but Nori lessens that burden.”

“Nori has helped a lot of people hasn't he,” Ori sighed. “I wish I'd done such great things.”

“You're young,” Dwalin snorted, shoving him gently. “You have plenty of time to do great things.” Ori smiled, finishing his second sandwich and licking his fingers.

“This is nice,” he cooed, settling back against the alpha again. Dwalin started to eat his own sandwich as Ori pulled out a small leather bound book and a piece of graphite. He watched in silence as the omega started sketching, starting with a rough shape and starting to add in details. Slowly the lines of his face started coming through, from the bump of his nose to the downward turn of his eyebrows. He looked very stern and worried that that was how Ori always saw him, until the omega started working on his eyes. He took the longest time here, detailing and detailing until the image came to life, a sparkle in his eye changing the crude look of his face in to one a little more endearing. He imagined that was the way he looked when he looked down at Ori.

“You're amazing,” Dwalin whispered against his ear as Ori finished sketching out his lips. The omega flushed, but stayed focused on his work until rain drops started to dot the pages. Ori sighed, shutting his book on the unfinished drawing and tucking it in to the folds of his jacket. “I should take you back.” Ori nodded, allowing Dwalin to pull him to his feet. He tucked Ori's hand in to the crook of his elbow as they walked, large hand covering the omega's and making him feel safe and protected.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Bofur

Bofur shoved weakly at whatever was tickling his arm, trying to go back to sleep. The sensation returned and he smacked at it, startling a yelp from someone. He blinked blearily up at what he'd hit and glared at Nori who was rubbing his face.

“What are you doing?” Bofur whined, pulling the pillow over his head. A nip pinched the back of his arm, making him jerk. “Nori!”

“I'm bored,” Nori teased, grinning toothily. “Entertain me.” Bofur growled at the alpha next to him, then a smirking grin crossed his lips. He traced the curve of Nori's arm with gentle fingers up to the alpha's neck and settled it there.

“There is one thing we could do,” he purred, licking his lips.

“O...oh,” Nori stuttered, gaze following the dart of Bofur's tongue. The omega pulled him down until his lips hovered inches from his own and let out a warm breath that had Nori's eyes fluttering closed.

“You could make me dinner,” Bofur whispered, then pressed his hand across Nori's face, shoving the alpha over and away with a laugh. Nori grunted as he rolled in to the wall, pouting as the omega rolled the opposite way out of bed and towards the toilet. When he came back out, Nori was still sprawled across the bed, pillow dramatically thrown over his face so Bofur moved toward the kitchen. He found a stash of eggs and ham and started throwing things together, adding a few vegetables he found until he had a heaping pile of food that he split between two plates. He poured tea next and balanced everything precariously as he made his way back to the bedroom. “Scoot,” he grumbled, nudging the alpha with his knee and leaning back against the pillows. Nori obliged with a huff, but peeked out from his pillow at what Bofur had.

“I don't suppose one of those are for me,” he asked with a flirtatious smile. Bofur looked thoughtful for a moment then handed him the second plate with a small grin. “You're amazing,” Nori breathed, sitting up and digging in to his own plate of food. Bofur chuckled, sipping at his tea and eating more sedately. He wasn't quite as ravenous as he had been now that he was being fed regularly. He'd have to make a trip to the market at some point, the alpha's idea of cooking was pretty limited to eggs, meat, and potatoes. He reddened at the idea of him being here long enough to worry about it and noticed Nori pause.

“What's wrong?” he asked curiously.

“N...nothing,” Bofur stuttered, shoving a large forkful in his mouth. Nori gave him another one of those narrow eyed looks, knowing he was lying, but let it go and went back to his meal. “Here, I'll get it,” the omega offered when he was finished, taking both their plates, his still half full, and hurrying toward the kitchen area. His eyes were burning so he threw himself in to work, heating some water, and scraping the plates clean to wash.

“Bo?” Nori said softly, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. The omega made a questioning sound, but didn't stop to look at him, dumping the hot water in to the sink basin and dropping the dishes in. “Bofur, talk to me...” The omega growled in frustration and thrust his hands in the sink, forgetting he hadn't added cool water and jumped back with a yelp of pain. Nori had a hold of his wrists in seconds, thrusting them over the sink and quickly dumping cold water over the steaming, red flesh. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, snatching a bowl from nearby and dumping more cold water in to it for the omega to put his hands in. Bofur sagged against the sink, eyes welling with tears, the firm support of the alpha against his back a comfort. Nori pressed a firm kiss against his temple, hands still wrapped around his forearms.

“I'm getting too comfortable,” Bofur whispered. “It'll hurt when it all goes away.”

“Bofur...” Nori sighed, nuzzling the omega's cheek. “I have no intention of sending you away. So unless you want to leave, you have no reason to worry. You are my one, I couldn't send you away if I tried.” Bofur sniffed, tears leaking down his cheeks. A knock suddenly came at the door and Bofur jumped, pressing back against the alpha, embarrassed. “Come in,” Nori sighed, crowding Bofur closer against the sink so the omega couldn't run. “Keep your hands in there,” he urged. Bofur nodded, keeping his head down as the door opened.

“Am I interrupting?” a deep voice asked awkwardly and Bofur recognized it as Thorin.

“We had a little incident,” Nori explained softly. “Bofur burnt himself.”

“Should I go fetch the healer?”

“Probably wouldn't be a bad idea. Send one of the lads, you stay and tell me what you came here for.” Nori took the opportunity while Thorin was sending a messenger to dump the luke warm water from the bowl and pour fresh cold water for Bofur to dip his hands in. The omega sighed in relief, leaning heavily against Nori who kissed his temple again.

“I wanted to talk to you about the breach in the fence,” Thorin said as he came back inside. “What are we going to do about it?”

“I'll send some workers out in the morning to patch the spot,” Nori shrugged.

“What if someone saw? They'll know we're here now,” the other alpha argued.

“Fili said he killed them all,” Nori said simply.

“There could have been others hidden from his sight,” Thorin growled.

“Highly unlikely, orcs are not that clever.”

“Why aren't you taking this seriously!” Bofur cringed with a whimper, sinking back further in to his alpha even as Nori growled deeply, turning slowly to glare at Thorin.

“King or not, you will not raise your voice at me, in my home, and in front of my omega,” Nori snarled. Thorin immediately dropped his gaze and stepped back, hands folding behind him. “I will come and discuss this with you in the meeting hall. Thank you for sending for the healer, I will make sure Bofur is taken care of then meet you there.” Thorin nodded and left without another word. “You okay?” Nori asked softly, squeezing his forearms. Bofur nodded as the alpha stepped away, grabbing a couple rolls of bandages from nearby and dropping them in to the cold water. When they were soaked through, he started wrapping them around Bofur's hands, then led the omega over to a chair by the fireplace so he could sit down. A pounding came at the door and Nori went to answer it, Bilbo stumbling through the door immediately with the healer right behind him.

“Bo are you okay?” he asked worriedly, noticing the bandages.

“I just burnt my hands a little,” Bofur reassured, letting the hobbit hug his shoulders and press their brows together a moment. The elderly omega healer kneeled in front of him, taking one of his hands and gingerly unwrapping it as Bilbo rambled nervously.

“Will you be okay here if I go deal with Thorin?” Nori asked, catching Bofur's gaze.

“What about Thorin?” Bilbo asked worriedly, eyes widening.

“Don't you worry about it,” Nori said with a smile. “He's fine. We just need to talk.”

“Go ahead,” Bofur urged. “Rosa and Bilbo are here.” The alpha smiled fondly, bending to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I won't be long.”

 

~*~

 

Bofur blinked drowsily, lifting his head to see what had woken him. Bilbo was curled against him, still snoring softly, when he noticed the slight movement at the door. “Nori?” he whispered. The alpha had still been gone when Bilbo insisted he go to bed and it had taken Bofur a while to fall asleep even with the omega snuggled against him. The door opened wide enough for Nori to slip through in to the darkness and crouch next to the bed.

“I didn't want to wake you,” he shushed, hand reaching out to cradle the omega's cheek.

“I was worried.”

“I know, I'm sorry,” he apologized. “Things got a little heated.” Bofur reached out to touch the alpha's face and pulled his hand back quickly when he felt warm, sticky blood.

“Nori!” he scolded, pulling out of Bilbo's hold and shuffling the alpha in to the living area. In the light he could see the cut above Nori's brow and the swelling around his eye. “Sit, now,” he demanded, pointing at the chair he'd been in earlier.

“Bofur, I'm fine,” Nori tried to protest.

“No you aren't!” Bofur hissed. “You were fighting with Thorin! He's huge! He's scary!”

“I can protect myself,” Nori growled. “He only hit me because I let him.”

“Why would you let him!” Bofur cried, soaking a cloth and coming over to dab at the cut gently.

“He's a king and I challenged him,” the alpha sighed. “Letting him hit me....sets the balance back.”

“That's crazy,” Bofur growled, wiping the blood away and going to rinse the cloth. When he was bent over the sink, he felt Nori step up behind him, hands coming to rest on his hips.

“I shouldn't have talked to him like I did...” Nori said softly. “But he scared you, and I reacted.” Bofur turned in his hold, wrapping his arms up around the alpha's neck and hugging him close. His comforting scent filled his nose and the omega sighed happily.

“You're a very good alpha,” he murmured against his chest. Nori rumbled happily, squeezing the omega closer.

“What's going on?” a sleepy voice questioned. Bofur pulled away slightly to look at the half asleep omega in the doorway. “What happened!” Bilbo exclaimed when he saw Nori's face.

“It's all okay,” Bofur reassured.

“Did Thorin do that!”

“Bilbo you don't understand,” Nori tried to calm the irate hobbit.

“He did! Didn't he?! This is completely uncalled for,” the omega stormed towards the door and Nori quickly intercepted him.

“This is alpha stuff,” Nori argued. “You need to just let it be.”

“Alpha stuff or not,” Bilbo snapped, pushing Nori away from the door. “You are our friend and the protector of this village. He should never have a reason to hit you.” As the door slammed behind the small omega, Nori groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“This is gonna be so bad,” he moaned.

“Well you are not getting walloped in the other eye, now come sit back down so I can clean you up.” Nori complied, sitting and letting Bofur clean the blood from his face and pressing a cool cloth to the swelling around his eye. Bofur was kneeling on the ground next to the chair, having tidied up his mess while Nori was using the cold cloth to help with swelling, when he started to nod off, leaning against the alpha's knee.

“It's late Bo,” he whispered, stroking the omega's hair. “Why don't you go back to bed?”

“I want to stay with you,” Bofur grumbled, leaning more heavily in to the alpha's legs as his eyes fluttered shut. “You....help....me sleep.” His head lolled on to Nori's knee a moment before he jerked up right again, blinking sleepily.

“Come on then,” Nori urged, getting Bofur to his feet and shuffling him toward the bedroom. He helped the omega in to bed and pulled the covers around him and was about to slip away when his sleeve was grabbed.

“Please don't go,” Bofur pleaded. Nori sighed, then finally scooted the omega over, making room for him to slide in after he yanked his bloody shirt over his head. Bofur immediately nuzzled in against him, nose resting over his collar bone and letting out a long breath of warm air. “G'night Nori,” he breathed.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Bilbo time. mentions of rape. not too terribly long, sorry.

Bilbo

Bilbo was furious, fingers clenched and tips of his ears burning as he stomped up the walk to Thorin's cottage. He pounded on the dark blue door until the dwarf opened it with a snarl before realizing it was Bilbo standing there.

“Bilbo? What are you doing here?” Bilbo shoved past him in to the house, pacing in front of the fire for several seconds before turning on the alpha.

“How could you! Why would you hit Nori?”

“Bilbo...” Thorin tried to placate, hands up peacefully.

“He is our friend, this is his village, he protects this place and always has. You had no right!”

“He challenged me Bilbo and I am a king...”

“You have no mountain!” Bilbo snapped, then immediately looked stricken. Thorin just looked angry and embarrassed. “Thorin I shouldn't have...”

“No,” he interrupted. “You're right. Nori has given me a lot of respect and freedom to still lead, but you are right. This is his village. Not my mountain.” Bilbo shifted to touch the alpha's arm and winced when he jerked away.

“You're a good alpha Thorin,” Bilbo said softly. “I'm really glad I've met you. You're the first alpha to ever treat me with any ounce of respect. Besides Nori of course. But you're special. It scares me to see you act like a common brute.” He wrapped his arms around himself then jumped when Thorin suddenly moved towards him, pulling the hobbit in to his arms.

“I never want to scare you,” Thorin murmured in to the hobbit's curls. The omega trembled against his chest and Thorin drew back at the shaking of his shoulders. Bilbo sniffled, rubbing at his eyes and trying to hide his face from the alpha. “What's wrong?” he asked worriedly, tilting his chin up.

“I haven't had an easy life,” Bilbo whispered, leaning in to the alpha's chest again. “You're the first alpha to treat me so gingerly.”

“Whoever hurt you will pay for what they've done,” Thorin promised darkly. Bilbo huffed out a laugh, rubbing his face against the alpha's soft shirt.

“If I told you what they did, you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore.” Thorin growled softly, holding the hobbit a little tighter.

“Tell me.”

“I know there was at least two,” Bilbo sighed. “At one point one had my arms yanked behind my back while the other...shoved it in my mouth.” The omega's trembling grew worse until Thorin lifted him in to his arms and sat near the fire, cradling him against his chest. “They never got further than my mouth, but they both had a turn, filled my throat and made me swallow.... and when someone stumbled on us in the alley, they called me a whore and said I'd been begging for it. Had dragged them in to the alley and pulled them out of their trousers. And because I was a stupid omega, they believed the alphas that had raped me. I was ostracized, outcast, my own family wouldn't speak to me anymore. When Bofur came through town on his way back to the blue mountains I begged him to at least help me get to the next village and I would figure things out from there. He promised to do better. I'm so so thankful for Bofur.” Bilbo realized that the alpha had been pressing gentle kisses to his temple and brow, shaking slightly with repressed rage. “I understand if you don't want me anymore.” Thorin growled so fiercely that Bilbo shrank back, hands coming up to protect his face, then jumped when a gentle kiss was pressed to the palm of his hand.

“Of course I still want you,” Thorin growled. “And if I ever catch the creatures that did this to you, there will be nothing left of them. You are a ghivashel, a treasure of treasures, Bilbo. Never forget that. I will never force you in to something you are uncomfortable with and I will never hurt you.” The omega's eyes welled with tears again, but he kissed Thorin back firmly when the alpha bent to his lips. “You should get some rest,” he breathed against Bilbo's wet cheeks when they separated. The hobbit looked exhausted, and was limp in his arms, head rolled against his chest, but he nodded sleepily. Thorin got to his feet, cradling Bilbo in his arms and carrying him to the bed in the back corner. “Sleep. I'll be here to take care of you.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Bofur. Lots going on here. Oh! There be sex here....it just kind of happened. Whoops!

Bofur

The omega purred happily as he drifted awake, nuzzling in to the warm alpha in front of him, Nori's chest was bared, coarse hair traveling down his navel and disappearing below his waist line. Bofur took the chance to run his fingers through the dark hairs and felt the hand on his hip tighten slightly. “Mm...” Nori groaned as he blinked open drowsy green eyes. He dragged Bofur closer by his hips, making the omega squeak slightly at the firmness that bumped against his belly. Nori's eyes had drifted closed again and he moaned softly, hips shifting. Bofur moved his own hips experimentally and groaned as their lengths rubbed together, and the omega was made aware how much larger the alpha was than him. Nori's hand drifted between them and the omega whimpered when he wrapped his hand around both their lengths. One eye drifted open and he didn't move a muscle.

“Should I stop?” Bofur quickly shook his head no, and groaned when he started moving again. Nori moved expertly, hand gliding over them both, hips rocking. Bofur knew he was going to come quickly and reached to help the alpha, but Nori was shifting away and before he knew it he was on his back and the alpha had taken him completely in to his mouth. Bofur came with a shout, thrusting up in to Nori's mouth and whimpering as the alpha took it all, sucking him dry as he continued working at his own erection.

“Nori!” he cried out, and the alpha came with a stuttering jerk, cum hitting the sheets below him. Nori leaned heavily against his knees, breathing hard, then glanced up at the disheveled omega.

“You're beautiful,” he breathed, crawling over Bofur to press a hard kiss to the omega's lips. Bofur groaned, letting him deepen the kiss until their tongues were battling for dominance and he had to pull away to breathe. “You okay?” Bofur nodded, grinning when Nori nuzzled his temple. A knock came at the front door and Bofur jerked away in panic, trying to pull his pants back up. “Easy,” Nori soothed, wrapping an arm around the omega's waist and lifting him enough that Bofur could get his pants. The omega was bright red but he calmed when Nori pressed another kiss to his temple. “Just stay here, I'll be right back.”

Bofur watched the alpha get to his feet calmly, tucking himself away and pulling the bedroom door shut behind him as he left. He got to his feet and went to the mirror, grimacing at his tangle of hair. He worked at combing it out while half listening to the murmur of voices in the other room until the front door opened and closed again. Nori slipped in to the room silently as he was starting to work on his braids and took the strands from him gingerly, finishing that side then moving to the other. He separated a chunk of hair over his ear and twisted it gently a moment until Bofur glanced up at him. “May I?” he asked softly. Bofur looked confused, then remembered which braid went there and paled slightly.

“A courting braid?” he questioned. “Why?”

“Because I want to court you of course,” Nori chuckled, starting the complicated braid. Bofur trembled, but sat still until he was done. The alpha reached in to a basket nearby and pulled out a small wooden box that he opened gently. He pulled out an old but beautiful silver bead that had a small stone of jade pressed in to it and showed it to the omega. “This was my grandmother's.”

“Nori,” Bofur started to protest, but the alpha was already slipping it on to the omega's braid. He finished braiding the rest of Bofur's hair quickly, but the omega was very aware of the bead that brushed his shoulder every time he shifted. The weight was comforting, like he always had Nori with him. He let it swing back and forth a few times, admiring the shine of it in the mirror then giggled when Nori pressed a sloppy kiss to the top of his head.

“I have to go,” he murmured against the omega's hair. “I got a message that we have visitors at the gate and they were demanding Ori and the leader of the village.”

“Ori?” Bofur questioned, quickly getting to his feet. “I'm coming too. Does he know?”

“Bofur it'd be safer if you stay here,” Nori protested, following the omega in to the living area. “And of course he doesn't know. I don't want to put him in a panic.”

“I took him from the blue mountains, I will go meet whoever is here,” the omega argued, turning and crossing his arms stubbornly. Nori sighed, rubbing his hand down his face and gesturing at the omega.

“You should probably get dressed at least.”

 

~*~

 

Bofur hurried after Nori, concentrating on where the alpha was stepping on the rocky path toward the gate. Nori was light and nimble on his feet in contrast to Bofur's stumbling and tripping. As they neared the gate, Bofur could hear raised voices and Nori glanced back at him a moment before taking off in that direction.

When Bofur finally caught up, wheezing slightly, Nori's eyebrows were drawn together and he looked furious at the white haired dwarf standing in front of him. He was built heavily for an omega, shoulders broad, but his entire demeanor was very orderly. His hair and beard were all plaited neatly and his robes, even after traveling, were very clean and put together. His alpha, a quiet older dwarf, stood nearby simply watching curiously. As he approached the angry omega noticed him and narrowed his eyes.

“I know you! You're the one that took Ori away aren't you!” He lurched toward Bofur and got one hand around his neck before Nori yanked him back and stepped between them with a snarl.

“You will treat my omega with respect!” Nori growled, fists clenched and teeth bared. “Ori would have left on his own, Bofur only helped him along.” Dori was being helped back to his feet by the alpha, dusting his robes off quickly. “You okay?” Nori asked gently, turning and cupping the omega's jaw and turning his head to examine his neck. “Will you go back with Dwalin?” Bofur quickly shook his head, neck tender.

“I'm okay,” he whispered. “I'll stay.”

“Are you actually with this worthless thing?” Dori snorted. Bofur looked away, ashamed, then jumped when Nori's fist collided with the other omega's jaw. The other alpha was quickly on him, drawing his sword as Bofur screamed at them to stop.

“Dwalin!” Bofur cried and the hulking guard came running from his post. The fight paused, Dwalin staring in disbelief before breaking out in a huge grin.

“Brother!” Nori and Bofur both watched in confusion as Dwalin embraced the other alpha then headbutted him hard.

“What in the world are you doing here?”

“What is going on?” Nori demanded, shuffling Bofur back a few paces.

“This is my brother Balin!” Dwalin explained excitedly. “He went missing during battle. I thought he was dead!”

“I fell in to a goblin mine,” Balin growled, punching him in the arm. “It took me days to find my way out and when I did you were gone! I tried tracking you, but couldn't seem to find the right path.”

“You'll never guess who else is here,” Dwalin started until Dori cleared his throat loudly.

“Excuse me,” Balin said quickly, sobering a little and taking a step back. “I'd like you to meet my omega Dori. We've been living in the blue mountains.”

“His Dori?” Dwalin asked with a sour face, looking to Nori who nodded.

“It's nice to...” Dori started then yelped when Dwalin sucker punched him in the jaw.

“Dwalin!” Balin protested, holding Dori up by his elbow.

“That's for Tren,” Dwalin growled and watched in satisfaction as Dori's eyes grew wide.

“I think that's been enough fighting for one day,” Bofur interrupted. “Let's go back to the village, nurse our wounds, and talk things through like adults at lunch.

“Agreed,” Nori grumbled, wrapping an arm around Bofur's waist and pulling him closer. “I'll send a guard to relieve you,” he told Dwalin as they turned to leave. Dwalin was glaring at Dori still, but nodded and headed back toward the gate house. “I'll find you accommodations where you can freshen up,” he told the other two, indicating they should follow. Bofur pressed in to Nori's side as they walked, uneasy with Dori and Balin behind them. Dori was stronger than he looked, his neck was sore and would probably bruise. He touched it gingerly and felt Nori tense beside him. “Are you sure you're okay?” he growled. “I can kill him. It wouldn't hurt my feelings.”

“No killing,” Bofur chuckled. “Besides you'd probably upset Ori.”

“He started it,” Nori muttered petulantly.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bofur went back to the cottage to start lunch while Nori showed his brother and Balin to a place where they could clean up. There wasn't much to work with so he grabbed a basket and headed back out the door towards the market. He ran in to Rianne when he was almost there and smiled grimly at her.

“What happened?” she asked worriedly, fingers grazing his neck.

“It's a long story,” Bofur sighed, accepting the hug she offered.

“Not...Nori?” she questioned awkwardly.

“No! No, never,” Bofur defended quickly. “Nori's older brother showed up. He's looking for Ori. He blamed me for taking him.”

“They have another brother?” Rianne questioned, surprised.

“He's not like them,” Bofur growled. “We have a lot to discuss. His alpha is also Dwalin's brother.”

“Wow....that's....a lot,” she muttered dazedly.

“I needed to pick up things for lunch, did you want to join me?”

“Do you need help?” she asked eagerly. “I could help you throw everything together!”

“That would be wonderful,” Bofur sighed. They worked their way quickly through the market, getting everything they needed and heading back toward the cottage.

Nori was there when they came in, slouched in the chair in front of the fire, head in his hands. Rianne silently took Bofur's basket and moved toward the kitchen, giving the omega the chance to check on his alpha. He crouched down beside the chair, shoulder pressing in to Nori's knees and just let the alpha know that he was there. “It's gonna be okay,” Bofur promised. Nori sighed, but reached out and cupped the omega's jaw gently.

“I'm trying to not go kill my brother,” he tried to joke, but when Bofur glanced up, his pupils were huge, the alpha barely under the surface. “I won't hurt you,” he promised at Bofur's worried expression. He bent down and pressed a firm kiss to the top of the omega's head then got to his feet, nodding at Rianne in thanks. “I'm going to get the meeting hall ready. I can't have them in here. I'll meet you there at midday.” Bofur nodded and watched his alpha leave, shoulders still rigid as he shut the door behind him.

 

~*~

 

Rianne was remarkably efficient at making large quantities of food and before he knew it there were several huge dishes all steaming and ready to go as the midday hour approached. “I'll finish up here, go clean yourself up,” she insisted, shooing him away. Bofur nodded his thanks and hurried to the bedroom, digging through his neat piles of clothes for something a little more formal to wear. He'd almost given up when he reached the bottom of the stack and found a beautiful dark green tunic similar to the one he'd borrowed. This one was equally soft, but was embellished around the bottom hem in a geometric design that looked slightly familiar. It had a soft white muslin shirt to go under it and dark suede pants completed the look. He hurried to scrub his face and tidy his hair, glancing at the braid behind his ear and touching the bead gingerly. It had been hidden by his hat earlier, what would Dori have to say about his wearing their grandmother's bead? He glanced at the comforting hat and shook his head. It was not the time or place, he'd have to face the consequences. He changed quickly, smoothing his hands over the tunic and pants, then finally stepped out. Ori had arrived while he was getting ready and gaped openly at the cleaned up omega.

“Bo you look great! Wait...what's that!” he exclaimed, hurrying towards Bofur to examine the new braid.

“Bofur!” Rianne exclaimed, putting her dish down and coming over as well. “Why didn't you tell me!”

“It just happened,” Bofur explained shyly. “A lot happened right after.” Ori's expression turned stricken and he squeezed Bofur's hand tightly.

“Nori told me,” he whispered. “Dwalin will be there too, right?”

“Nori is sending someone to relieve him,” Bofur reassured. “No one will make you go back. I promise.”

“Is that....is that a hand print on your throat?” Ori asked, face going pale.

“Ori!” Bofur snapped when the omega looked like he was about to have a panic attack. “He won't touch you. He won't take you. Nori, Dwalin, and I will make sure of it.”

“He touched you!”

“I wasn't expecting it, and it was only a second before Nori knocked him back. It won't happen again Ori.”

“Easy dear,” Rianne soothed, taking Ori by the shoulders and leading him to the chair in front of the fire. “Deep breaths.” Bofur clutched the bead in his hair in exasperation. This was all a mess. How was he suppose to keep his omegas safe? “Oy! You too,” she grouched from where she was bent in front of Ori. Bofur realized his chest had been heaving, skin heated, and hated himself for not being stronger for Ori. A knock came at the door then Dwalin entered, immediately searching out Ori. The omega lurched up and towards the alpha, quickly getting engulfed in his arms. Nori slipped in behind him, took one look at Bofur and moved toward the omega with open arms.

“We're going to work things out,” Nori promised, letting Bofur nuzzle against his neck. “Now come on, we came to help carry food.” Bofur sniffled, rubbing his face in the protection of Nori's arms before finally pulling away and indicating the heaviest things for the alphas to carry. Ori took a small dish and followed Dwalin closely out the door, hiding in his shadow. Rianne followed with her own dish and Bofur and Nori took up the rear, holding either side of a large basket with the rest of the things. As they walked toward the meeting hall, Thorin, Bilbo, Fili, and Kili all joined them silently. Thorin took Bofur's place carrying the heavy basket and Fili took Rianne's load with a nod of thanks. Bofur took the chance to thank his friend profusely for the help before she slipped away for home.

When they reached the meeting hall, Bofur and Bilbo took over setting things up, indicating where things should be put, and quickly setting things within easy reach with spoons for serving. Nori was hovering so closely that Bofur kept bumping in to him while he worked. Nearby Ori was pressed in to Dwalin's side, eyes focused on the door. Thorin and Fili were settled uneasily at the large table while Kili wandered around aimlessly.

When the door finally opened with a bang, Ori let out an audible squeak and Bofur jumped, reaching for Nori's hand. Balin and Dori walked in, the omega looking rather perturbed, and Balin simply looking curious, until he saw Thorin. His eyes widened and he stumbled, catching Dori's arm to stay up right. “Thorin?” he gasped. “Fili? You're all here?”

 


	12. Chapter 12

“My old friend,” Thorin greeted with a smile, getting to his feet. Dori watched in surprise as the two alphas embraced, smacking each other on the back. “I was thrilled to find out you'd survived. But we have much to discuss about our current predicament. Bofur and his friend Rianne have prepared a huge meal for us all. You must be famished. Grab something to eat and we will sit and talk.”

“Ori!” Dori cried out suddenly, spotting the omega crushed up against Dwalin. He rushed forward, causing several alphas to snarl, Ori to squeak in fear, and Balin to grab his omega's elbow and stop him.

“You will not touch him,” Dwalin growled, arm wrapping tighter around the omega.

“Why don't you sit and I'll get us both food,” Balin offered. Dori huffed but went to the table and sat down, still glancing at Ori every now and then.

Bofur filled his own plate with a little food and followed Nori to the table, sitting next to him near the head and nervously tucked his courting braid behind his ear.

“Un-mated omegas don't belong at the table,” Dori muttered petulantly, glancing at Bofur then noticing the braid behind his ear. “Did you do that?” he demanded of Nori, trying to peer around Bofur at the braid. “And is that grandmother's bead!” Bofur reddened, clutching at the bead in his hair, but Nori growled, and tugged Bofur, chair and all, closer to him.

“He belongs right here with me,” he snarled. “And yes it's her bead. She left it to me to give to who I desired and who I desire is Bofur. Can't you shut up for once?” He pressed a firm kiss to Bofur's temple then nuzzled his cheek, making the omega relax slightly. “Eat something,” he urged. “Ignore him.” Slowly everyone settled around them, Dori still muttering to himself about omegas sitting at the table. Dwalin set Ori down in the furthest spot from the head, putting himself between the omega and everyone else. The conversations were awkward and quiet, and mostly Kili dithering on about what he'd been doing that day. Bofur appreciated the noise at least, it made it easier to avoid Dori's gaze.

“We have a lot to discuss, we should probably get started,” Nori finally sighed, taking Bofur's hand in to his lap. “What are you here to accomplish?” Dori glanced at Balin who nodded, then got slowly to his feet.

“I've come here for Ori. His alpha's family offered a very nice dowry and Ori was to be mated with him in a few weeks time. This whole ordeal has reflected very poorly on our family. When I found out this 'Bofur' had taken other omegas with him, I knew I had to follow and stop this lunacy. Omega's belong to alphas, they can't survive without them.” Bofur's face grew red with anger, and his hand tightened around Nori's, but it was Kili that got to his feet.

“We are equal to alphas you moron,” Kili snapped. “Why do we deserve to be beaten and raped and treated no better than dogs? Why would you talk about yourself that way? This place is safe and good and alphas treat us with respect here. Why wouldn't you want Ori in a place like this?”

“Our family name...” Dori started to protest, but Nori cut him off.

“Was tarnished before I even left,” Nori argued. “Ori is happy here, he feels safe and loved. You want to take him back to that alpha that beats him?”

“Tren does not beat him,” Dori tried to laugh off, glancing at Ori, but his brother remained silent, face downcast. “Did Tren hit you Ori?”

“I don't trip and fall on the stairs that often,” he mumbled finally.

“You don't have to go back there,” Nori offered. “You both can stay here. You have to learn our ways and you will not approach Ori until he is ready to talk to you, but this could be a fresh start. Omega's are not second class citizens Dori. Our families are all together again, that fact alone is amazing.” Dori opened his mouth to speak when the front doors slammed open and Rianne started ushering dwarves in.

“Nori!” she cried. “There are orcs at the gate! They're trying to fight their way in! There's goblins coming in from the back field!”

“No...” he heard Kili whisper before all hell broke loose.

“Get the omegas and children in here!” Nori barked. “All able bodied alphas and any omegas that want to fight need to disperse between the front gate and the south field.” Thorin, Fili, and Balin all surged toward the front door, Dwalin took a moment longer, whispering something in Ori's ear and pressing something in to his hands. He gave Dori one last long glare then went to follow the others.

“I can help,” Bofur offered. “I'll grab my mattock.”

“I need you to stay here and protect them,” Nori urged softly, pulling Bofur closer and pressing their brows together. “They listen to you, you make them feel safe.”

“What about Dori?” he whispered worriedly, hand finding his bead between them. Nori smirked and pecked Bofur on the lips.

“If he starts acting up, thump him on the head,” he chuckled. “There's a few weapons in the storage room. Rianne can show you.” Bofur nodded, eyes closing a moment, and felt Nori's lips against his again.

“Amralime,” he whispered, then he was slipping away. Bofur watched him disappear out the door, holding back tears and felt hands squeeze his on either side. Kili and Bilbo were on either side of him, looking remarkably stoic.

“They'll be back soon,” Bilbo said matter of factly, taking Ori's hand as he joined them. “We have work to do, let's do it.” Bofur found Rianne in the chaos and had her show him to the storage room where he found a sturdy staff for himself and an assortment of weapons that he handed out to any omegas confident enough to hold one. Bilbo and Ori started taking counts of who all was there and organizing family groups to watch children. Kili was doing a good job of entertaining said children, enough that they were sitting quiet and still, enraptured by the story he was telling. Bofur took up guard at the front door after making sure all the other entrances were locked, Rianne standing silently beside him, spear in hand.

“Your alpha will be back for you,” she said quietly. “Nori always keeps his promises.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be doing some Nori POV next


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun.

Nori

 

Nori grabbed Fili as soon as they were out of sight of the hall with a soft growl. “You know where those goblins are getting in,” he snarled. “Take the others and block that entrance. Kill any goblins that get in your way.” Fili looked embarrassed but nodded, gesturing for several young alphas and Balin to come with him.

Nori followed Thorin and Dwalin and most of the other alphas toward the front gates, unsheathing his knives as they ran. The orcs hadn't made it through the gate, but they were getting close, urging them to move faster. Nori hit the line hard, twisting and slashing, finding weak spots in armor and leaving a trail behind him. He could feel and hear Thorin and Dwalin on either side of him, making their own trail of bodies.

He took a wide turn at a calm spot, surveying the field. Most of the orcs were dead, dying, or turning and fleeing. He heard a familiar curse of khuzdul and turned to find Dwalin and was struck by the orc that had snuck up on him. His dull blade hit him down the left side of his face, making him see stars for a moment, and stumble back several steps. Blood was clouding his vision but he shook his head and tried to steady himself on both feet as the orc approached, grinning. Nori growled, struggling to keep his alpha under control and focus on the creature in front of him when he was hit in the back of the knees.

When Nori came to again he was standing in the middle of the battle field, hands covered in blood and snarling softly. His left eye was still crusted over with blood and Dwalin was standing about 10 feet away with his hands up and empty. Slowly pain started to seep back in to his awareness and he fell to his knees weakly.

“Go get him,” Dwalin muttered to someone, then eased his way towards Nori.

“I'm okay,” Nori grumbled, looking at his sliced up arms.

“You went alpha and tore apart a half dozen orcs,” Dwalin said softly, crouching down in front of him. “I'm not sure okay is a good word for it.”

“Are they gone?”

“Dead or gone yeah,” the soldier huffed, sitting down cross legged in front of Nori. “You look like a right mess though. Bofur is not going to be happy with you.”

“Bofur...”

“Can we clean you up a bit? So he doesn't freak out as much?” Nori drew away from the dwarf that tried to come at him with a wet cloth with a growl and Dwalin quickly shooed them away.

“Bofur,” he mumbled again, looking down at his hands then jerked up at his name being shouted. Bofur was running toward him tearfully, throwing down the staff in his hand when he got close and practically falling in to the alpha.

“Bofur careful!” Dwalin snapped, but Nori was already pulling the omega closer, burying his nose in Bofur's hair.

“You're hurt,” Bofur was crying, looking up at him and touching his left jaw gently. Nori purred, burying his cheek in to the hand. “Why isn't anyone doing anything?” Bofur demanded of Dwalin, letting Nori pull him further in to his lap.

“He went alpha,” Dwalin grumbled uneasily, still watching Nori. “He wouldn't let anyone near him.”

“Well of course he did, look at him,” Bofur growled. “Get me hot water and clean cloth. I'll do it.”

“Bofur...” Dwalin started worriedly and Nori snarled at the other alpha, shuffling back awkwardly with Bofur in his hold still.

“It's okay,” Bofur was soothing, pressing gentle kisses to his jawline. “I'm gonna fix you up and everything is gonna be okay.” Dwalin gestured at the dwarf that had been hovering, taking the bowl and cloth and slowly handing it to Bofur.

Nori hummed happily as Bofur soaked the cloth and pressed it gently over the wound on his face, holding it there to get the dried blood caked over his eye. The omega in his lap took his time, working the blood away and rinsing his cloth until the water in his bowl was red. “It's gonna be a pretty scar,” Bofur whispered suddenly. “Looks like it missed your eye thankfully. Go on open up.” Nori blinked both eyes open slowly, smiling at Bofur who grinned back. “Two perfect green eyes,” he announced, giggling when Nori nuzzled him and pressed kisses up his jaw and ear.

Bofur was brought fresh water and Nori sat there silently, letting the omega clean his face the rest of the way, then start working on his arms. He hissed a bit when Bofur found a particularly deep cut across his bicep, but the omega didn't pull away, but rather pushed closer, nuzzling under his chin. “I think this one is gonna need some stitches,” he mumbled against Nori's chest.

Nori lost track of time again, but when he opened his eyes it was almost dark and Bofur was leading him down the path towards the village. “Bo...” he grunted, yanking the omega towards him. Bofur squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement, falling in to the hold of Nori's arms. Nori just held him silently, arms tight, face buried in his hair.

“Are you back with me?” Bofur asked him, patting the arm wrapped around his waist.

“Everything okay Bofur?” someone asked nearby.

“Yeah!” Bofur called, getting his feet under him. “He's back again.” Nori let him stand on his own, feeling lost and disoriented.

“What happened?” he asked, fingers grazing his head that had a bandage wrapped lightly around it.

“Your alpha came back out again,” Bofur explained, taking his hand and continuing their trek. “I don't know if it was because of the knock to your head or the blood loss. I was the only one that you'd let touch you.”

“Why would you do that!” Nori scolded, furrowing his brows and wincing at the pain. “I could've hurt you!”

“You'd never hurt me,” Bofur said simply. “You were actually quite gentle. I bandaged your head and stitched up your arm. As long as you had a hand on me and everyone kept their distance you were fine.”

“That was still very dangerous.”

“You don't frighten me Nori,” he snorted, then eeped when he was jerked to a halt again. Nori pulled him closer, more gentle this time, and nuzzled the omega's cheek.

“You are my amralime,” he whispered then kissed Bofur thoroughly. The omega finally pulled away, panting a little, hands clenched in the front of his shirt.

“Can we get home sometime tonight!” Kili griped from behind them. Nori chuckled, pressing another kiss to Bofur's temple this time. “Aye, I suppose.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, so much smut. you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there be sex ahead....

Bofur

Bofur groaned as he slowly woke, a warm tongue lapping at his neck. One of Nori's hands was gripping his hip, the other wrapped snugly around his waist. “If this is alpha Nori, I've had quite enough of him,” Bofur teased, squeaking when teeth nipped his shoulder.

“Just regular Nori,” he growled against Bofur's skin. The hand at his waist teased bare skin as Nori trailed kisses down the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades, making the omega moan.

“Regular Nori is welcome to stay,” Bofur whimpered, letting the alpha roll him on to his belly and straddle his hips. Nori stroked his hands down his back and squeezed his hips, followed by tongue and teeth until the omega was whimpering and rutting against the sheets. Nori slid back on to his thighs and lifted his hips enough to unlace his pants and slide them down over his ass. He whimpered as his cock was freed, rutting against the sheets faster until Nori gripped his hips, stopping him. “Nori,” he whined, growing slick. He glanced back at the alpha and shuddered at his huge dark eyes as he looked the omega over.

“Beautiful,” he growled, hands gripping his ass and making Bofur squeak. The omega didn't get a chance to adjust before a hot wet tongue was pressing between his cheeks.

“Nori!” he yelped and the alpha paused, looking up at the flushed omega.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, voice calm and body frozen. Bofur looked up at the alpha, bare chested and tense, his cock straining at his own laces.

“No,” he whimpered. “Just...be easy.” Nori smiled gently, hand caressing down his back before he bent back down to the omega's slick filled hole. Bofur wiggled as the tongue lapped at him, tasting him, before dipping inside. Nori moaned and Bofur felt more slick gush out of him, letting out a whimper. Suddenly Nori's hand was wrapping around his cock, stroking him gently until he was a squirming moaning mess. He realized at some point that the alpha had two fingers inside of him, stretching him gently, tongue still lapping up slick. Nori's stroking increased suddenly, and Bofur felt the press of the third finger at his entrance, easing in gently.

“I'm...going to...” he whimpered, and felt the sting of Nori's teeth on his ass. He came with a yelp, cum staining the sheets below him as Nori stroked him through it. The alpha hadn't removed his teeth, but was still gently thrusting his fingers in and out of the omega until Bofur was growing hard once more. “Nori!” he cried, then felt the alpha shift behind him. He glanced back, eyes wide as Nori unlaced his pants. The base of his cock was already slightly swollen as he drew the omega back, rubbing his cock between his cheeks and coating it in slick.

“Are you okay with this?” he asked softly, continuing that teasing rub. Bofur whimpered every time it caught at his entrance until he was stuttering out a mish mash of khuzdul curses. Nori chuckled then pressed in to the omega, slowly moving until he was fully seated. Bofur took a deep breath, he was a lot larger than his fingers had been and the fit was tight, but the pain was starting to fade away.

“Move,” he finally whispered and gasped as Nori pulled out almost completely and eased back in. “Mahal,” he groaned. “Keep going.” Nori started moving faster, hands gripped tight around his hips as he pulled the omega back on to his cock. Bofur reached to stroke his own cock and eeped when his ass was slapped.

“Don't touch,” Nori growled. Bofur moaned, letting the alpha fuck him harder, and yelping when Nori hit a spot that made him see stars. The alpha growled triumphantly, pounding the same spot until Bofur was coming again, ass clenching around Nori's cock. Nori roared, thrusting several more times then coming in the omega, knot swelling and holding them together. Bofur whimpered as he was stretched, feeling Nori's lips and teeth on his shoulders, his arms wrapped around the omega's waist. “Easy, easy,” Nori was whispering and Bofur realized he was shivering and whimpering. “You okay?” Bofur nodded, unable to speak, and let the alpha turn them on to their sides. He groaned at the tug of the knot, feeling filled completely, and felt Nori nuzzle the back of his neck.

“I think alpha Nori slapped my ass a little hard,” Bofur finally muttered, and the jar of Nori's laugh made Bofur come again with a yelp.

 

~*~

 

Kili

 

Kili watched the blonde alpha as he paced, face furrowed, and fists clenched. “Fili...” he sighed, then jumped when Fili's fist smashed in to a pillar. “Fee!” he scolded, rushing forward to examine the alpha's bloody fist. His knuckles were all bloody and would probably swell, but nothing appeared broken at least.

“I failed everyone,” Fili whispered, wrapping his arms around the omega and pulling him close. Kili came easily, nuzzling under Fili's chin, and just letting the alpha hold him.

“If you failed everyone, then I did too,” Kili said softly. “If I hadn't been out there with you, you could've dealt with those orcs on your own. You were too busy protecting me.”

“Kili,” he started to argue and the omega immediately shook his head.

“You can't take all the guilt yourself,” Kili snapped. “You're just gonna have to share it with me.” Fili sighed, but slouched in to a nearby chair, pulling Kili with him in to his lap. “You still haven't let me clean up those cuts either.” Fili sighed but released the omega so he could gather his things and patch him up.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo

 

Thorin looked nervous. Good. He should be nervous. Bilbo huffed again, arms crossing, as he focused on the fire in front of him. “Bilbo?” Thorin tried gently, sitting in the chair next to him.

“What?” the hobbit snapped, making Thorin cringe.

“What's wrong?” Bilbo went red, hands shaking as he lurched to his feet.

“What's wrong? What's wrong!” he cried, arms waving and Thorin leaned back in his chair with wide eyes. “You left without a word! Then you got badly hurt! And I didn't hear it from you! I had to hear it from Fili and Kili! I mean is this even a thing we have here or are you just...” He oofed as he was suddenly engulfed in thick arms, drowning in musky alpha. “Let go I'm still mad at you!” he tried to shout, but his face was pressed in to Thorin's chest and the alpha rumbled in contentment. Bilbo slowly grew lax in Thorin's hold, easing his arms around the alpha's waist and hugging him back until his anger turned to sniffles.

“I'm okay,” Thorin mumbled against his hair, pressing a kiss to the blonde curls. “Everyone is alive, you are safe, and I'm okay. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I didn't want you to worry.”

“Worrying is my life,” Bilbo muttered petulantly. “Always tell me things so I can worry about them.”

“I got a sword to my side, but Dwalin stitched me up. I didn't lose much blood and it was near the end of the battle. I was more worried about Nori than I was myself. He was pretty banged up after the battle and went alpha twice.” Bilbo shivered and felt Thorin's arm tighten around him. “Bofur came out to the field to take care of him. He wouldn't let anyone else near him. Bofur was fine,” he interrupted before Bilbo could get worked up again. “Dwalin was right there keeping a close eye on them.” Bilbo sighed, nuzzling closer, fingers grazing Thorin's side where the edge of the bandage was. “And the reason I left without saying anything is because I was afraid if I did then didn't come back, it would cause you a lot of pain. And I never want to hurt you Bilbo.” The omega did not cry, he absolutely would deny it, but his eyes did get moist as he buried his face in to Thorin's chest. Thorin yelped when Bilbo suddenly punched him in the arm as he drew away.

“Don't do it again!”

 

~*~

 

Ori

“You've been quiet,” Dwalin mumbled against his shoulder. Ori squirmed which made Dwalin groan softly. They'd settled in a pile of cushions, Ori in Dwalin's lap, blanket drawn over the omega against the chill. They hadn't bothered starting a fire, so it was growing chilly and dark in the house. Dwalin was like a furnace against his back, and the firm length pressed against his back had him even more flushed.

“Just thinking,” Ori whispered and sighed when Dwalin gripped both of his hips. His huge hands covered most of his hips and ass and Ori squirmed again at the sensation. Dwalin groaned, rutting slowly against the omega's back, then forcibly stopped himself.

“S...sorry,” he stuttered. “I can stop.”

“It's okay,” Ori said slowly. “I...I don't mind.” Dwalin groaned, hips grinding against the omega. Ori reached back, hand gripping the back of Dwalin's neck and moaned when the alpha nibbled at his ear. Dwalin was reaching for the hem of the omega's shirt when Ori pulled away, turning and pushing the alpha back in to the pillows. Dwalin let him, watching as the omega traced scar and muscle of his own chest then bent to run a tongue over the alpha's nipple. Dwalin groaned, letting his head drop back as Ori worked his way to the other side then down his abdomen. The alpha moaned when Ori cupped him gingerly, rubbing as he nipped at the strip of skin just above his pants. One of those large hands settled on his head, gripping his hair gently and making Ori moan. He worked at Dwalin's laces, loosening them and letting him lift his hips so he could work them down. Dwalin still had his head thrown back, hand gripped in his hair, so Ori took a moment to admire the alpha's cock. It was thick and bobbed heavily and was already beaded with cum. Ori ran his tongue up the entire length then took as much of it as possible in to his mouth. Dwalin nearly shouted, hand tight in his hair, and Ori moaned at the tugging, making Dwalin's hips jerk. Ori took it happily, bobbing up and down several times before letting his tongue circle the head. Dwalin had both his hands in Ori's hair now, holding the omega's head as he worked the alpha's cock. Ori, growing impatient, smacked the alpha's forearm until he got the idea and slowly started thrusting in to the omega's mouth.

“Fuck Ori,” he groaned. “So hot and wet...” Ori slurped obscenely, glancing up at the alpha that was now watching intently. He pulled off with a pop, a string of cum connecting them a moment, before he licked his lips.

“Alpha,” he moaned, then yelped as Dwalin sat up suddenly, pulling Ori forward in to his lap so he was straddling the alpha's waist. Their lips met in a frenzy, rough and full of teeth as Dwalin worked at the omega's pants and pulled him free. He yanked Ori's shirt over his head, mouth trailing down his neck and chest as he stroked the omega with one hand. His other hand slipped down the back of his pants, fingers grazing his slick entrance and making Ori jerk in to his other hand. Ori took them both in to his hands, rocking gently against the alpha's cock and against the finger pressed in to him. Dwalin pressed another thick finger in to him, making him moan and rut harder against the alpha's cock until he was coming with a shout, cum hitting them both in the chest and hole tightening around Dwalin's fingers so tightly that the alpha's knot started to swell and he groaned, scissoring his fingers gently and making Ori continue to come, gasping for breath as he stroked the alpha's cock in time with the finger fucking he was still receiving.

“I'm...bout to...” Dwalin gasped and Ori scrambled back, taking as much of the alpha's cock as he could in to his mouth and swallowing everything Dwalin had. “Mahal help me!” Dwalin cried, fingers gripping Ori's hair as the omega milked him until his knot was swollen and pulsing. “You are naughty,” he gasped, pulling the omega in to his lap and nuzzling his temple. Ori giggled, still licking his lips, and curled under the alpha's chin.

“I'm glad you made it back safely,” Ori murmured, shivering a bit at the cold and smiled when Dwalin pulled the blanket back over them both.

“Mahal if that's how you're going to react, I will make it back safely every night,” Dwalin chuckled, kissing the top of the omega's head.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Bofur

 

Bofur was still a little sore, but he shuffled across the cottage to make a cup of tea. It was late morning and he was starting to get hungry but he was too tired to make anything and Nori was still resting. He shouldn't have allowed the sex because of the alpha's injury, but it helped reassure them both that the other was okay. A soft knock came at the door so he dropped the kettle on to the hook and made his way to the door to answer it. Rianne was standing there with a basket and a large alpha at her shoulder. The alpha sniffed discreetly, then quickly took a step back, making Rianne glance at him quizzically.

“I figured you'd be pretty exhausted after everything that happened,” Rianne offered as explanation, handing over the basket. “This is my alpha Ember. We heard about Nori going alpha so he just wanted to come with me to be safe.”

“I understand,” Bofur said with a smile, taking the basket and grinning happily at the scones and muffins. Ember was still giving him a funny look and keeping his distance, so Bofur ignored him, glancing back up at Rianne. “Thank you so much. We appreciate it.” Rianne glanced at Ember again, then turned back to Bofur in realization.

“You had sex didn't you!” she exclaimed with a grin.

“What?” Bofur hissed, face flushing. “Why would you think that?”

“Ember can smell the claim, that's why he's acting like you smell like rotten eggs,” she laughed, elbowing her mate who glared halfheartedly at her. Ember's face suddenly went white and Rianne's cheeks flushed right before an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him in close.

“Mmm....” Nori groaned. “Are those scones? Rianne's scones are amazing.”

“Enjoy!” Rianne squeaked, then was forcibly dragged down the front steps by Ember. Nori took one of the larger scones, taking a bite and pressing a sticky kiss to Bofur's cheek before stepping back inside to tend to the kettle.

“I'll get it!” Bofur yelped, hurrying to get the kettle before Nori could lift it. “You'll bust your stitches.”

“I can get a mahal blessed kettle,” Nori muttered, but let the omega do it. He settled at the table with a groan, nibbling at his scone and prodding gently at the swelling around his eye.

“Leave it,” Bofur scolded as he passed with the kettle, struggling slightly with the weight. Bofur was struggling to heave the kettle up on to the counter when Nori suddenly pressed up behind him, helping him lift and pour. “Thanks,” Bofur muttered with a flush.

“You doing okay?” Nori asked softly, hands resting on his hips and kissing the omega's neck.

“Rianne said that her mate could smell the claim on me...but you didn't actually mark me did you?” he asked, fingers grazing his neck which was the normal place for such marks. Nori chuckled, nipping at Bofur's fingers then kissing them gently.

“No I didn't actually mark you,” Nori explained slowly. “But you are thoroughly drenched in my scent. Between the sex and you having my actual blood on your hands your scent would be strong enough. The fact that I was in full alpha mode and rubbing all over you has made the scent extra strong and why Ember wanted to run as soon as he smelled it. Not many people touch and survive someone in full alpha mode, he was probably scared. You'll be deemed Bofur, alpha wrangler,” he chuckled. “Omegas will beg you to teach them your ways.”

“I didn't do anything special,” Bofur muttered as he made their tea. “It was only because you're such a good and strong alpha.” Nori's chest rumbled happily as he pressed closer up against Bofur's back, nipping at the omega's ear lobe. They were interrupted by another knock on the door that Nori grumbled about as he stepped away and went to answer it.

“Oh!” a familiar voice yelped. “Is Bofur here?” Bofur moved in to sight of the door, seeing all three of his omegas on the threshold and looking nervously at Nori.

“It's okay,” he soothed, gesturing for them to come in. They still looked nervous, but Nori stepped back, allowing them to slip inside. Bofur opened his arms, needing the reassurance as much as they did. Nori smiled as the omegas embraced, grabbing his tea and scone and disappearing back in to the bedroom.

“I can't believe he went alpha and you survived,” Ori whispered. “I mean my brother is a good alpha, but I've never seen an alpha control himself when he's that far gone.”

“He was injured and I was helping,” Bofur shrugged. “He wouldn't ever hurt me.”

“Everyone wants to know how you survived,” Kili said excitedly. “They're all talking about it.”

“Nori is a good strong alpha, that's how,” Bofur snipped, releasing his charges and going to pour 3 more cups of tea. His arms shook as he tried to pour and he yelped when the heavy kettle slipped out of his hands and crashed in to the counter, breaking cups and sending hot water sloshing across the counter and on to the floor. He vaguely heard the door crash open behind him then was yanked up and back as his omegas squeaked in fear.

“Are you all right?” Nori demanded, voice a slight growl. “Did you get burnt?”

“Bo!” Kili yelped.

“Everyone calm down!” Bofur snapped, letting Nori carry him away from the broken glass and spilled kettle and set him down again. Nori had that dangerous glint in his eyes again, which is probably what was scaring his omegas. “I'm not cut and the water only splashed me a little,” he reassured Nori, showing him his bare feet and hands to prove he was fine. Nori's bicep however was bleeding sluggishly from hauling Bofur so quickly away, stitches ripped. He sighed and looked to his omegas next, Ori on the verge of tears and Kili and Bilbo tense and worried looking. “I'm fine, Nori is fine. It's okay.” He grabbed a towel and threw it on the floor then a bucket to put all the broken bits of ceramic in.

“Bo...” Nori said softly.

“Just....just let me clean this up,” Bofur interrupted. “Then I'll stitch up your arm again.” He crouched down on the floor, gathering pieces of cup and tossing them in to the bucket, mopping up water with the towel and trying to ignore everyone else in the room he could feel staring at him. He reached for a large chunk and hissed when it nicked his finger, sticking it immediately in his mouth.

“Bofur enough,” Nori growled, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him up and away again.

“Your arm!” Bofur protested, tears stinging his eyes.

“Is already messed up,” Nori grumbled, setting him down and grabbing another towel. He threw it down, then used it to scoop up the rest of the ceramic in one big swoop. It folded up easily in to the the cloth and Nori was able to dump it in to the bucket. When he turned back around Bofur was sniffling and Bilbo was offering him a handkerchief. “Bo...” he sighed, but when he stepped forward Bilbo and Kili flinched away and he had enough. “For Mahal's sake!” he snapped. “I am not going to hurt any of you!” He snatched the bucket from the floor and slammed his way out the front door, making Ori yelp in surprise.

“I should go check on him,” Bofur sniffed, wiping his face. “You should get back to your alphas. Everyone is a little tense today.” All three of them flushed in embarrassment, but nodded, scurrying out the door. Bofur took a moment to splash some water on his face and make sure his hair wasn't a complete wreck before heading out the door after his alpha. He knew Nori wouldn't have gone towards town with the way everyone was acting around him, so he walked around the house and spotted the bucket thrown against a low rock wall. He followed the broken branches through the trees until he heard the rhythmic thuds of something hitting wood. As he moved a large branch he finally spotted Nori, angrily throwing knife after knife in to a wide tree, every one of them hitting in a space the width of his hand. He didn't know the alpha even carried this many knives on him normally.

“Better watch out, I might alpha and hurt you,” Nori muttered angrily, the next knife burying itself up to the hilt with the force behind it.

“Nori...”

“I started this place so omegas could feel safe from alphas, safe from us going alpha and not controlling ourselves! And now they're all afraid of me...”

“You know...” Bofur started, moving a little closer. “Your ability to go alpha is a defense mechanism, designed to be used exactly how you used it. When you or your omega's life is in jeopardy... The lack of control we've learned to fear is because of the alphas that can't control themselves in carnal ways. They let the alpha take over to overpower and rape. You let your alpha help you survive....to protect me and the other omegas of this village. It's a very brave thing to relinquish that control.” Nori was slumped by the time Bofur finished and the omega was able to see how much his arm had bled. “Come on amralime,” he cooed, taking his hand. “Let me take care of you.”

Nori came quietly, hand squeezing Bofur's tightly as they made their way back to the cottage. Bofur sat him down in the chair by the fire, gathering needle and thread and very carefully grabbing the kettle to heat up some water. Nori took every chance he could to touch the omega, from the graze of fingers as he passed, to clutching his hip as he started to remove the remainder of the broken sutures. He kept his hand on Bofur's hip the whole time he worked, eyes glazing as he kept his focus on the wall.

“You're doing great,” Bofur murmured, snipping off another stitch. His voice seemed to knock Nori away from that cusp of alpha, so he continued talking softly about anything and everything. Nori's grip on his hip slowly loosened from it's tight clutch, but it still remained in contact with him, supporting his other arm while Bofur finished the last stitch. “So brave,” Bofur teased, bending and pecking his cheek. Nori smiled grimly at the omega, leaning in to the hand that moved to remove the bandage still wrapped around his head. “I just want to check on this,” Bofur mumbled, tweaking his nose and continuing to unwrap the cloth. “Very dashing,” he grinned. “You'll have a handsome scar. Does it feel okay?” Nori reached up to touch the cut. Bofur had done a good job cleaning it up, it was clean and pink and starting to scab a little. It ran from almost his hairline down through his eyebrow, barely grazed his eyelid and continued another couple inches below his eye.

“Maybe I need an eye patch,” Nori suggested with a grin.

“I don't think so amralime,” Bofur chuckled, pressing a kiss to his brow next to the wound. “Ready to go to the market? We can reassure everyone that you are safe.”

“Mmm...” Nori growled, pulling Bofur in to his lap. “They'll also all be able to scent you and know that you are mine.” Bofur shuddered at the nip of teeth, scrambling out of the alpha's lap before he could be distracted again. For extra good measure he grabbed his hat from a hook near the door and pulled it over his ears, grinning at the alpha's annoyed glare. “One day I will destroy that thing,” he muttered, slipping in to the bedroom to get dressed the rest of the way.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a whole lot more, but it was a holiday weekend, I was on call at work, then I've been trying to get my last little bit of training in before my half marathon this weekend. Wish me luck that I don't die!

Bofur and Nori were both nervous, but they took each other's hands and headed towards the market, a basket hanging on the omega's free arm. Alpha's were scurrying away from Bofur as quickly as possible and omegas were looking nervously at Nori. The alpha at the first stand they stopped at looked like he was going to wet himself and was refusing to make eye contact with Bofur. “Just take whatever you need,” he mumbled when Bofur tried to ask about some of his produce. The omega flushed, drawing back, and Nori sighed.

“Thrad this is ridiculous,” the alpha tried to intervene. “You've known me for years. There's no reason to act like this.”

“I don't want to cause any trouble,” Thrad muttered, gaze still down. Bofur let out a whimper, dropping the produce back on to the table and hurrying away.

“Thanks Thrad,” Nori growled, following his omega. Bofur had found a dark corner to huddle in, wiping his face roughly. “Bo....” Nori soothed, gathering the omega in to his arms. Bofur took handfuls of his shirt, burying his face in to the alpha's chest. Nori was rubbing his back soothingly, when the omega's shoulders quivered, and he felt his shirt grow damp.

“Nori?” a meek voice spoke up. Bofur glanced up slightly at the omega approaching them, her hands clasped together. “I'd be happy to sell you food from my stand.” She smiled shyly at Bofur then looked back up at Nori. “We're thankful you kept us safe and I'm sorry it required losing yourself a little to do it.”

“Thank you Mareet,” Nori sighed. “I appreciate it.”

“What can I get you Bofur?” she asked gently, offering her hand. Bofur dried his face on his sleeve, and took her hand, following Mareet to the small but well stocked stand. She helped him pick out some potatoes and root veggies for a stew, making suggestions on some vegetables he hadn't seen before, until his basket was full.

“Thank you,” he said softly, accepting the gentle hug she offered. Nori handed her a satchel of coins that looked a lot heavier than needed, but Bofur was extremely grateful to her. Nori took the heaping basket in his good arm, pressing a kiss to the omega's cheek that made him smile brightly. Another omega approached them, offering a beautiful knife to Nori with thanks and congratulating them both on their courtship. Several more omegas stopped and offered thanks and little gifts, each of them offering a small touch to Bofur as if to prove that neither of them were dangerous. Then surprisingly Bal approached, nostrils flared but he met both of their gazes before bowing his head slightly.

“What happened....” Bal started, “I really respect you for it. There's not many of us that could lose that control, come back from it, and manage to not hurt anyone in the process. You're a good alpha.” Nori gripped his offered forearm and smiled softly.

“Thank you Bal, I really appreciate it.”

Several more dwarfs came to offer thanks and gifts, including a few more alphas, until Bofur was looking overwhelmed from the attention and Nori politely bid them goodbye. The omega leaned heavily in to Nori's side as they walked back to the cottage, happy that things would hopefully go back to normal soon, until his alpha stiffened and stopped. Nori's hand found his and he stepped slightly in front of him, growling softly.

“I really don't want to deal with this right now Dori.”

“I heard what happened....with the orcs....” Dori mumbled, scratching his neck. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. Bofur is obviously a better omega than I gave him credit for.”

“I told you he was my one,” Nori snapped. “I would never hurt my one. And I'm fine, thanks to him.”

“Well,” he huffed, then to Bofur's surprise bent down to one knee, head bowed. “I humbly apologize for what I said before and thank you deeply for keeping my brother safe from himself. I also thank you for believing Ori when I didn't and taking him away to safety. I greatly regret not taking him seriously and allowing his abuse to continue and I'm glad that my entire family can be safe and happy here.” Bofur pulled away from Nori and toward the other omega, taking him by the elbow and pulling him back to his feet.

“You don't have to apologize to me,” Bofur said gently. “Nori and Ori both mean a lot to me, and I hope you will stay and be a part of our family too. Ori will come around, his heart is too big. And Nori will too if you behave,” Bofur winked. “He is secretly happy you are here.”

“Am not,” Nori muttered petulantly, but he grinned at the omegas when they looked his way. Dori's eyes were cloudy with tears and he hugged Bofur tightly when the omega offered his arms. “All right, all right, easy...” Nori scolded, separating Bofur from his brother's tight hold. Instead he ended up with an armful of his older brother, grunting slightly at the impact. “Does that mean you're staying?”

“Balin and I discussed it, we both would prefer to be with family again,” Dori said softly, pulling away and dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

“I'll talk to the builders today,” Nori offered. “They'll get started on another home as soon as they're done with the few they're working on. They'll come and meet with you soon to discuss plans.” Dori looked like he was about to cry again, but managed to contain himself and nodded thankfully.

“I'll do everything I can to make it up to you and Ori,” he promised, then hurried down the steps and away.

“Well...” Bofur sighed, smiling up at Nori. “I think that was a pretty good morning.” Nori laughed, pressing a sloppy kiss to the omega's forehead.

 

~*~

 

Bofur blinked blearily up from his pillow, trying to figure out what had woken him and realized Nori was crouching low over him, a growl vibrating through his chest and dark gaze focused on the door.

“Nor...” he started and squeaked as his mouth was covered. Faintly he could hear thunder and rain was pounding the roof overhead, then he heard the creak of someone moving around in the other room. He drew back slightly, shoulders quivering, and felt Nori nuzzle the top of his head as he released his mouth. Bofur heard the crash of something hitting the ground and breaking then Nori was up and moving, yanking the blankets up over Bofur and prowling to the door, knives in each hand. Although it was still the afternoon, no light filtered through the house, the storm darkening the skies and giving Nori the perfect cover as he yanked the door open and slipped in to the other room. It was silent for a moment before there was a loud crash and Bofur whimpered in fear. He heard Nori's ferocious snarl and an answering growl from another alpha before something else crashed. He scrambled from the bed with the big blanket wrapped around him and slipped in to the closet space fearfully. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would beat right out of his chest as the crashing continued until he heard a pained growl and a thud. There was rapid shuffling and clattering for several minutes before the bedroom door creaked open. Bofur sighed thankfully that it was Nori and held his arms up for the alpha as he approached. Nori dropped to his knees in front of him, eyes huge and dark, the alpha battling for dominance again.

“Are you okay?” Bofur asked worriedly, letting Nori pull him in to his lap and nuzzling under his chin.

“Just....keep talking for a minute,” Nori ground out, eyes closing.

“You're in control amralime,” Bofur whispered, squeezing the alpha's forearms and nuzzling his nose against Nori's neck, reassuring himself in the scent of his one. Nori purred, pulling him closer. “You are the best alpha I've ever met. So strong, so smart, so handsome...” Nori chuckled at that, grip loosening slightly. “You protect us all so well.” Bofur pressed a soft kiss to the alpha's neck, face still pressed in to his calming scent. “What happened in there?”

“I don't know him,” Nori grumbled, hands tightening over Bofur's hips, but not moving since the omega was curled against him so tightly. “But I intend to find out why he was here....in my home especially,” he finished with a growl. “Let me take you to Dwalin, he can protect you while I interrogate this alpha. Bofur whimpered, shuffling closer, and eeping when Nori got to his feet, lifting the omega at the same time. Nori sat him on the edge of the bed, grabbing a loose shirt for the omega and easing it over Bofur's head. He found a jacket of his own next, wrapping it around the omega so that his scent surrounded him. Bofur buried his face in to the thick collar and climbed on to Nori's back when the alpha turned and waited. As they passed through the living space Bofur glanced at the bleeding alpha tied up in the corner, his dark eyes following their movement until Nori snarled fiercely. Bofur buried his face in to the alpha's neck again as they stepped out in to the rain and hung on tightly as the alpha started jogging down the valley. Not soon after, they were stepping under a thatched awning and Nori was knocking on a dark red door. Ori answered the door, though Dwalin was close behind him, and the omega looked worried at the sight of Bofur on Nori's back.

“What happened?” he asked worriedly.

“I'm not exactly sure yet,” Nori mumbled, letting Bofur down and easing the omega around in front of him. “I need you to watch over him though. Keep him safe while I deal with this,” he directed at Dwalin who nodded firmly.

“Are you sure you don't need me?” Dwalin grunted, keeping an eye on the omegas that were both shivering in the chill.

“I trust you above anyone else to keep him safe,” Nori said firmly. “Thorin and I will deal with this guest.” Bofur whimpered as he was pulled in to Nori's arms again, taking a deep breath of that calming scent. “Please stay here. I will be back soon.” He drew back slightly and pulled the collar of the coat up closer around the omega's cheeks then bent to press a gentle kiss to quivering lips. “Be safe.” He disappeared in to the darkness and Bofur was ushered in to the house.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my race did not go great, the last 4 miles my hip went out (which happens pretty frequently) and everything else in that leg seized up. It was a very painful last few miles, but I got it done! In the meantime, I'm spending my 4 day weekend in bed recovering, so I've been writing!

Nori

Nori was furious, the alpha still simmering below the surface when he knocked on Thorin's door, perhaps harder than he intended. The other alpha answered quickly, face pressed in to a scowl until he realized it was Nori. “What's wrong?” he asked immediately.

“I was attacked in my home,” Nori growled. “I need your help.”

“Bofur?” he questioned softly, glancing behind him to see if Bilbo had heard. “You're close to losing it again...”

“He's safe with Dwalin,” Nori huffed. “My home was attacked and my omega is frightened. Of course I'm close to losing it.”

“Let me take care of Bilbo real quick, I'll meet you there,” Thorin agreed immediately. Nori started to turn to leave and felt the other alpha catch his elbow. “Don't kill him...”

Nori took his time getting back to the cottage, not trusting himself to be around the thieving alpha by himself, but finally slunk in his front door, dripping wet and eyes narrowed on the still bleeding lump in the corner. His eyes were closed and face pale, so Nori ignored him for now, grabbing a broom and a bucket to start cleaning up the mess they'd made.

“Got yourself a pretty little omega...” the strange alpha chuckled wetly. “Not the one I'm looking for of course...but I do like bonus treats.” Nori saw red and stormed toward the alpha to finish his earlier work when Thorin slid inside and lunged to stop him.

“Not yet!” Thorin grunted, struggling to hold Nori back. “He has to talk first!” The dwarf on the floor was laughing and choking on his own blood, spitting it on to the floor with a sneering grin. Nori pulled away with a snarl, stomping away and knocking the tea kettle off the counter in his fury.

“Well talk!” Nori growled. “What were you doing here?”

“An expensive omega has been reported stolen from the mountain,” the alpha grunted. “I've been hired to bring them back. The master wants his omega whore.” Nori got his hands around the creature's neck for several seconds before Thorin grabbed a hold of him again, yanking him back and shoving him down in to a chair.

“How did you find this place? And why were you in here?”

“I'm a damn good tracker,” he smirked. “Your house was the luck of the draw, I was gathering intel. That pretty omega was a perk.” Nori didn't even get a chance to get up before Thorin cracked the alpha in the jaw, bloody spittle dripping from his mouth.

“Who are you?” Thorin growled.

“Scrul,” he snarled, spitting more blood on to the floor. “And you're gonna regret this.” Thorin punched him again and this time the alpha went unconscious, chin hanging against his chest.

“I suggest you gather things you need and find someplace else to stay tonight,” Thorin grumbled, rubbing his fist.

“The new cabin is pretty much done, I'll take him there,” Nori sighed. “Can you take him to the holding cell? If I touch him again right now I'll kill him.”

“I got it,” Thorin agreed immediately. “Get your things and get Bofur someplace safe. I'll check on Fili and Kili and see you at the meeting hall at sunset.” Nori grunted in agreement, already gathering up some basic provisions. Thorin threw the bloody alpha over his shoulder and left soon after.

Nori had two very full bags by the time he was ready and sighed as he looked around his destroyed home. He spotted the lopsided hat on the floor by the fireplace and smiled slightly as he scooped it up and shoved it in his pocket.

 

~*~

 

Bofur

 

Bofur shouted as he woke from a fitful sleep, feeling hands on him and jerking away. “Nori!” he cried, scrambling out of the bed and in to the corner, pulling his coat up around his face.

“It's okay lad,” a familiar voice was soothing, but the stench of alpha was overwhelming his senses and he flailed wildly at the hands that tried to lift him off the floor.

“Easy Bofur,” he heard Ori say softly, then the omega's arms were wrapping around him. “It was just a bad dream.” Bofur whimpered but let the omega rock him gently.

“Nori?” he finally whispered hoarsely.

“He's not back yet,” Ori soothed. “I'm sure he'll be here soon.” Dwalin suddenly stiffened and moved toward the door, causing Bofur to panic again and clutch at Ori, chest heaving. “Shh...” Ori whispered, looking a little worried himself. Nori slipped through the door with Dwalin close on his heels, looking worriedly for his omega.

“Nori!” Bofur cried, reaching for the alpha when he crouched in front of them.

“He had a nightmare,” Ori explained as Nori pulled the omega in to his arms, Bofur immediately burying his face in to Nori's neck.

“Deep breaths Bo,” Nori was saying softly. “I'm okay, you're okay.” He pulled the collar of the coat up closer around the omega's neck and Bofur went slack against him. Surrounded by the scent of his alpha, he finally felt safe. He took a painful deep breath and heard Ori moving away and leaving them alone. Bofur took several more deep steadying breaths, matching Nori's rising chest until he felt calm enough to look up at his alpha. “That's better,” he smiled. “Are you ready to go home?”

“What about him?” Bofur asked worriedly.

“Thorin and I took care of him,” Nori reassured. “And we're not going back to the cottage.” He got to his feet slowly, lifting Bofur as he did, the omega straddling his waist.

“Where are we going?” Bofur asked, brows furrowing.

“It's a surprise,” Nori teased, nuzzling the omega's face and making Bofur grin. He was set on his feet gently and Nori pulled the rumpled hat from his pocket, pulling it down around the omega's ears.

“Everything okay?” Ori asked from the doorway, Dwalin at his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Bofur apologized, looking sheepish, but Dwalin just snorted.

“No need to apologize,” Ori translated with a small grin. “Go home, get some rest. You look exhausted still.” Nori took his hand and led him to the packs he'd dropped by the door, shouldering them both and opening the front door. The rain had slowed, but it was still drizzling and Bofur pulled the collar of his coat up closer around his face. The wind was chilly, the days growing shorter.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Nori told them both, taking Bofur's hand. “Ready?” Bofur nodded, following his alpha quietly. They trekked through the mud and rain until they reached the most northern part of the village, then continued further down a faint path that Nori seemed familiar with. Bofur was shivering, concentrating on his foot steps, when Nori finally stopped and pulled him up beside him. “It's not quite done, but it's livable. I had it started right after you arrived.” Bofur gaped at the cozy cabin set in to the hillside, flower boxes set under each window were still empty, but held potential. The wide windows would let plenty of sun in for natural light.

“Wha...” he muttered, shoving his dripping hat back out of his eyes.

“Come on you're freezing,” Nori urged, shuffling the omega towards the cabin. He opened the door and let Bofur in to look around, eyes still wide and mouth gaping. The cabin was spacious with a large fireplace on one wall, two cozy chairs and a pile of cushions situated in front of it. A long dining table was near the kitchen area with enough chairs for plenty of visitors. Nori moved to the fireplace while Bofur finished looking around, starting a fire and filling the kettle. “I was hoping it would be a happier occasion,” Nori said softly, joining Bofur and easing his arms around the omega's waist. “I wanted you to have a place that was ours and away from the bustle of the village.” He pressed a kiss to Bofur's jaw and slid the dripping hat from the omega's head. “Come on, wet clothes off,” he hummed, sliding the coat off next. Bofur toed off his boots while Nori hung his things in front of the fire, then pulled the kettle off the fire. While Nori made a cup of tea Bofur pulled his shirt off and added that to the dripping clothes. “Clothes are in one of the bags,” Nori told him, gesturing at the pile by the door. Bofur was happy to see his mattock strapped to the side of one of them, and laid it aside as he started digging for dry warm clothes.

When he had a neat stack of everything he needed he looked around for where to change and Nori gestured for him to follow. He stepped up to a seemingly empty section of wall and leaned in to it gently. The wall folded inward revealing a spacious and cozy bedroom. A large bed took up most of the space and was overflowing with pillows and cozy blankets.

“Nori...” Bofur whispered, standing there in awe.

“Hope you like it,” Nori chuckled, pressing a kiss to the omega's cheek. “Get changed so you can warm up.” He left Bofur to himself and went back toward the kitchen to finish their tea. Bofur stripped quickly, tugging on the new warm clothes and topping it all off with a sweater that belonged to Nori. He took his time walking around the space, touching all the clean new surfaces and having trouble believing that this was suppose to be theirs.

When he stepped back through the doorway, Nori had set a single cup of tea on the counter and was sliding knives in to hidden sheaths. “Where are you going?” Bofur asked, rubbing his arm nervously. Nori stuck a final long dagger in to a sheath at his side then turned to Bofur with a soft smile.

“I have to go finish dealing with this creature that broke in to our home,” he explained, pulling Bofur towards him. “I want you to stay here. Stay safe.” Bofur nuzzled under the alpha's chin, breathing in his scent. A knock came at the door and Nori pulled away to go answer it. Thorin, Bilbo, Fili, and Kili were all huddled together in the rain, the omegas shivering slightly.

“Bilbo, Kili!” Bofur exclaimed, gesturing for them to come in. They both scurried in, giving quick hugs since they were both dripping wet, then proceeded to peel off their coats. “Sit, sit,” Bofur urged, shuffling them towards the chairs. “I'll get you tea.” He hurried to pour cups for them, the alphas murmuring softly together in the doorway still. Fili looked especially agitated. Nori broke away from them, scooping up Bofur's mattock and joining him at the counter.

“We're heading out,” Nori said softly, setting the mattock on the counter. “You three stay here and keep each other safe.”

“Love you,” Bofur whispered, shoving in to the alpha's arms.

“Love you too Bo,” Nori mumbled in to his hair, holding the omega tight against him. He finally pulled away and slipped out the door behind Thorin and Fili.

“Do you know who it is?” Bilbo asked from near the fireplace, arms wrapped around Kili who was still shivering slightly.

Bofur shook his head, joining them on the floor in front of the fire. “He didn't tell me.”

 

~*~

 

Nori

Nori trudged through the mud toward the meeting hall, ready to be done with this whole thing. Fili was simmering right behind him. When Thorin had told him what Scrul had told them, the younger alpha had gone white then became immediately furious. He was sure that Scrul was here for Kili but wouldn't elaborate any further. As they approached the hall Nori narrowed his eyes at a dark form slumped against the wall by the door. He broke in to a run, sliding to his knees next to Ember who was bleeding sluggishly from a gash at his temple. “Ember! Ember!” he growled, shaking the alpha.

“He knocked me out,” Ember grunted, wincing and hand brushing the edge of the gash. “I don't know how he got out.” Fili snarled, rushing inside to look for Scrul.

“Did you see which way he went?” Thorin demanded, and they all winced when they heard Fili let out a frustrated roar. Ember pointed weakly back the way they'd come and Nori snarled, getting to his feet.

“They're in danger,” Thorin growled.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you wanted some Fili action, but let's face it. Nori's a thief, he's faster. Plus I stray away from writing a lot of Fili cause he's hard for me to write for some reason. He's my favorite of the dwarves.
> 
> Also smutty smut rut smut at the end. And...that's it!

Bofur

 

They had sat quietly together on the floor, Bilbo and Kili wrapped in some blankets he had found and sipping at their teas.

“Is this like a safe house or something?” Kili finally asked, shaking his damp hair out of his eyes.

“No it's mine,” Bofur said with a weak smile. “Nori built it for us.”

“Wow....” Bilbo whistled in awe, looking around.

“Yeah...” Bofur leaned his mattock back against his shoulder, the metal cold against his cheek. They sat there silently for a little while longer before Bilbo started coughing and Bofur realized how much smoke was drifting back in to the cabin.

“What's going on?” Kili coughed, waving his hand to get the smoke out of his face.

“Something must be wrong with the chimney,” Bofur suggested, eyes watering. He stumbled towards the door to go find the problem and let the smoke out, mattock still in hand. As he turned the handle, the door slammed back in to him, knocking him back and making him yelp.

“Bofur!” he heard his omegas cry and blinked up at the dark form in his doorway. He had a damp cloth over his nose and mouth, the rest of his face obscured in the smoke.

“Get in the bedroom!” he choked out, getting his fingers wrapped around the mattock again and swinging at the alpha when he started to reach for him. He felt the mattock bounce off of flesh and the responding growl of pain and he used the momentary pause to scramble to his feet and make sure his charges had done what he'd told them. They of course hadn't, and were both standing frozen across the room when the alpha spotted them.

“Three for one,” he laughed, shutting the door behind him. “This is my lucky day.”

“You will not touch them,” Bofur growled, holding the mattock in front of him.

“I'm not here for you, but if you don't step aside I'll take you all,” he snarled and Bofur cringed but stood his ground. He pulled a short sword from his side, waiting for the omega to back off and growled when he didn't. He lunged forward and Bofur sidestepped slightly, knocking the weapon to the side and catching his ankle, tripping him up.

“Why you little...” he snarled, turning and lunging again. Bofur hadn't quite steadied himself again and yelped when his meaty fist caught his jaw. He brought the mattock up to block the following swing of his sword and had to use both hands to hold back the hefty down swing.

“Go!” he yelled again at the omegas, getting forced to his knees.

“Just where I like little omega whores,” the alpha grinned, bearing down harder. Bofur whimpered, arms shaking, then was kicked back by a heavy boot. His mattock went flying out of his hands as he hit the floor, knocking the wind out of him. He didn't get a chance to catch his breath before the alpha was crouching over him, fists clenching in his sweater and yanking him up. “When I'm done tying those two up I'm gonna fuck that little whore hole of yours until you're begging me for it,” he growled. “You're gonna be screaming for it.” Bofur whimpered and cried when the alpha punched him again, blood dripping from his nose on to the floor. He vaguely heard a loud slam then was dropped to the ground, immediately curling in to the fetal position to protect himself. He blinked up blearily at the flurry of fighting alphas, snarls ripping through the air but the smoke was making it hard to see. He heard a loud snap, the shriek of his omegas, then someone hit the floor next to him.

“Bo...Bofur!” Nori cried, hands hovering, afraid to touch.

“I'm okay,” Bofur reassured, reaching for his alpha. “Mainly my face.” Nori gathered him in to his arms, pulling him in to his lap and burying his nose in to Bofur's hair. He was trembling, arms tight, but not enough to hurt and Bofur buried his face in to the alpha's neck. “It's okay,” Bofur reassured again, glancing up at the alpha who's eyes were still dark and glazed slightly. Fili and Thorin suddenly burst through the door, breathing hard, and the younger close to going alpha as well.

“Kili!” he shouted, rushing past them and slamming in to the omega. They stumbled to the ground, Fili kissing every inch of the omega's face he could find and pulling Kili in to his lap where he could continue his trail down his neck. Bofur was drawn from his speculation when he felt something wet drip down his cheek.

“Nori,” he whispered, reaching up to touch the alpha's damp jaw.

“I thought I'd lost you,” he hissed, clutching the omega closer. “I would've been broken.”

“I'm here,” Bofur promised, leaning in to the kiss Nori pressed to his temple. Thorin and Bilbo were opening the windows and door, fanning out the smoke and making the air clear. Bofur glanced at the body on the ground nearby and cringed. His head was at an unnatural angle and a big gash across his face was still bleeding sluggishly on to the ground. Nori growled and turned them both away so that Bofur couldn't see the body anymore. He nuzzled Bofur's temple, trailing kisses down his jaw and nipping at his ear.

“Nori?” Bilbo said softly. The alpha glanced up but didn't say anything, eyes narrowed. “Can we clean up Bofur? He's bleeding still.” Nori looked reluctant, but finally released Bofur to Bilbo who led him over by the fire where he could see better. Nori didn't move from his spot on the floor, just watched his omega, wincing when Bilbo dabbed at a cut in his lip. He was getting worked up again, chest heaving and vision blurring when Thorin stepped up beside him.

“Scrul is dead, Bofur is alive, no need to lose control again,” Thorin said softly.

“I can't help it when it comes to him,” Nori growled.

“I know you can't, it's cause he's your one,” Thorin explained with a shrug. “Marking him will help with the control. Your alpha will be more at ease.”

“How do you know?” Nori grumbled.

“Because I read occasionally,” Thorin chuckled, nudging him with his knee and making him snarl. “And I felt a lot better after marking Bilbo.” Nori looked slightly surprised, glancing at Thorin then back at the omegas, getting to his feet. Bofur's gaze followed him across the room as he collected his knives from the fallen alpha, wiping the blood off on his pants leg and dropping them on the counter. “I'll just uh....get this,” Thorin mumbled, moving to drag Scrul out the door. Bofur had to look away and Bilbo tutted at the smear of blood across the floor, finishing what he was doing with Bofur's cuts and going to look for cleaning supplies. Fili and Kili were still pressed together on the floor, Kili's face pressed in to his alpha's neck. Fili still looked like he was on the verge of losing it, his gaze following Scrul's body as it was dragged out the door. Kili murmured something to him and Fili finally looked away, nuzzling the omega's temple and kissing his jaw. Bofur watched his alpha sigh then slip out the door. With Bilbo and Thorin occupied cleaning up and Fili and Kili....well something... Bofur was able to slip out the door after his alpha, peering around in the dark for him as he pulled the door shut.

He stepped lightly toward the side of the house and heard something hit the ground near the fireplace. Nori must be undoing whatever Scrul had done to block it. He stepped closer to find his alpha and eeped when strong arms wrapped around his waist, warm breath ghosting over his neck and making him shiver. “You should be inside where it's warm,” Nori whispered against his ear. Bofur turned in his arms, hands reaching up to cup the alpha's jaw.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he mumbled. “And I just....wanted to be near you.” It was hard to see Nori's face in the dark, but Bofur felt him smile beneath his hands, bending down to kiss him firmly. He was crowded back against the wall, lips not leaving his and the kiss growing more urgent. Bofur groaned, opening his mouth enough for Nori to lick his way inside, hands gripping under his ass and lifting him. Bofur was shoved back against the wall, legs wrapping around the alpha as he ground his hips against his.

“Need you to be mine,” Nori moaned, sucking at the omega's neck. Bofur was growing slick and whimpered when teeth nipped at his neck next. “I can smell you,” he growled. “So wet and ready for me.” Bofur almost came there, whimpering and rubbing their cocks together for any sort of friction. He shivered and Nori slowly stopped, glancing up and realizing they were still outside and in the rain. “Come on,” he grunted, letting the omega down a second then bending and scooping him up bridal style instead. Bofur whimpered, face flushed, and tried to tug his shirt down to hide his obvious erection as Nori kicked the door open. “Everyone needs to go,” he snapped, not putting the omega down. Nostrils flared, then there was a scurry of movement as they all hurried to move out of the alpha's territory.

“Nori,” Bofur scolded, face bright red as the last person left, but the alpha ignored him, carrying him toward the bedroom and shoving that door open with his hip. Bofur was deposited on the edge of the bed with a shiver, Nori pulling his wet shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He bent to work at the omega's laces next tugging gently and obliged when the omega started shoving his coat off of him. He pulled away a moment, smirking at the omega's whimper, and yanked his own shirt off, tossing it aside, then loosening his laces and kicking off his boots. When he glanced back at the omega he growled softly, noticing the bruising below Bofur's sternum. He slinked forward and Bofur whimpered when he cupped his cheek gingerly.

“I'm sorry he hurt you,” he growled. “I should've been here.” Bofur cupped the hand on his cheek, eyes closing a moment.

“You were here when I needed you,” he purred, pulling the alpha back on to the bed with him. Nori crouched over him, lips brushing his and trailing a path down his neck and chest until he reached the bruised spot. His nose trailed gently around the edges, pressing kisses to his skin occasionally, and Bofur was purring in delight. Nori moved away finally, kissing a trail further down to the sensitive skin around his hipbones. He nipped gingerly, making the omega gasp and wiggle, the stench of slick filling the air.

“Mine,” Nori growled, looking up at him with huge dark eyes. Bofur whimpered, cock twitching, then gasped as his pants were yanked down his thighs. Nori threw them aside then climbed over him, hand wrapping around his waist and lifting him further up the bed. “Beautiful,” he hummed, looking over the omega below him. Bofur flushed as the eyes raked over him, hips wiggling in anticipation until Nori put a hand on him to stop him. “Stay,” he growled, using a little of his alpha to make the omega behave. Bofur went pliant, not moving a muscle as Nori finished looking him over, then bent to his twitching cock. The omega gasped as his whole cock was enveloped in wet, hot heat, slick gushing out of him and soaking the sheet. His fingers clenched in the bed, but he couldn't move, whimpering as Nori bobbed and sucked expertly.

“Nori!” he cried out when the alpha sucked particularly hard. He pulled off with a pop, grinning up at the omega and running his tongue up the underside of his cock.

“You may move,” he finally acquiesced and grunted when Bofur's hands dug in to his hair, clenching tight. His hips surged up slightly and Nori smirked before bending to take the omega's cock in his mouth again. Bofur rutted gently in to the alpha's mouth, moaning and whimpering, hands buried in Nori's hair, until he cried out, cock pulsing in to his mouth. Nori moaned, swallowing it all and sucking him until he was dry, before pulling away. “Turn over,” he grunted, gripping the omega's hips to flip him. Bofur complied immediately, ass in the air, presenting to his alpha who growled in pleasure at the sight. Nori massaged his ass roughly, pulling his cheeks apart to look at the wet hole waiting for him. “Bofur,” he moaned, finger trailing up his taint and circling the ring of muscle. The omega was wriggling in anticipation, about to take care of things himself when his ass was smacked and he let out a yelp. “You like that?” Nori growled, massaging the reddened cheek, then promptly spanking the other side.

“Y...Yes!” he gasped out, feeling himself tighten and cock start to harden again.

“Not yet,” Nori groaned, thrusting a finger in to him and wiggling it around. “I want inside of you.”

“Please!” Bofur begged as he added another finger. He was so slick he didn't need much preparation. “I'm ready!” He reached back to add his own fingers and his wrist was grabbed firmly.

“I said not yet,” he growled, not releasing the wrist. Bofur groaned, face shoved in to the mattress and cried out as Nori added another finger. “So tight,” he mumbled, scissoring his fingers and twisting.

“Please, please alpha,” Bofur was begging. “Need you inside me. Need to be yours.” Instead of his cock Nori added a fourth finger and Bofur clenched around him, so close. “Alpha!” he shrieked and was promptly spanked, orgasming again with a screech, hole clenching so tightly around the alpha's hand.

“Good, good omega,” Nori purred, releasing his wrist and stroking his back until he'd stopped shuddering. His hand was still buried in the omega and slowly he started to move again, thrusting slowly in and out.

“I...I can't again...” Bofur cried, but Nori shushed him, hand stroking his back until the omega was relaxing back against his hand.

“Doing so good,” he whispered, spreading his fingers and watching the omega whimper. He finally pulled his hand out and Bofur sighed in relief before the head of his cock was pressing against his entrance. “Easy,” Nori soothed, reaching around to stroke the omega's softened cock. By the time he was fully seated, Bofur's cock was hard once more, twitching in the alpha's grip. He started thrusting, slowly at first, the omega clutching the pillow beneath him, then started to speed up, knot already swelling. He bent over Bofur's back, arm wrapping around his waist and pressed a kiss beneath his ear. “I want you completely,” he whispered, nipping at his ear lobe. “I want you to be mine.”

“Yours,” Bofur whimpered, baring his neck in a submissive pose. Nori growled, thrusting several more times then coming with a snarl, burying his teeth in Bofur's shoulder and making him come again. His knot swelled, locking them together, and Bofur was whining, whether from the teeth in his shoulder or the knot in his ass, Nori wasn't sure. He suckled at the mark in his mouth, sharp teeth retracting gently and Bofur cried a little, sweat beading his forehead. “Nori,” he cried, tears trailing down his cheeks.

“I know, I'm sorry,” Nori apologized, nuzzling his neck. “I won't have to do it again.” Bofur was still crying silently as the alpha turned them on to their sides, wrapping warm arms around the shivering omega. He pulled one of the blankets up over them, tucking it around Bofur and nuzzling the back of his neck. He licked gingerly around the sluggishly bleeding mark, then made one broad stroke across the top and watched the holes seal closed. Bofur shuddered and felt the knot slip free, but Nori didn't pull out just yet. “Hm...” he groaned, rocking gently back and forth a moment.

“How are you still going?” Bofur whimpered, then stiffened. “Are you going in to rut?” Nori growled softly, still thrusting in to the omega. “Nori wait!” he cried, trying to pull away. “It's too soon, you're hurting me!” The alpha stopped, then slowly pulled out, hands trembling on his hips.

“Can I....scent you?” he groaned. “I have to do something.” Bofur nodded and was rolled on to his back, the alpha crouched over him. Nori started at his neck, licking up the long expanse of neck then down to his shoulder, nuzzling the mark and pressing a kiss to it gingerly. Bofur stayed completely still, even when Nori started to stroke his own length, still licking and nuzzling every inch of skin he could reach. “Mine,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss the omega thoroughly. His hips stuttered as he pulled away, cum splattering Bofur's belly and chest. Without much thought Bofur reached down and started rubbing it in to his skin, watching Nori's dark approving gaze. “What a good omega,” he purred, bending down to lick a wide stripe up his belly. He got to his feet and sauntered toward the bathroom and Bofur struggled to tear his gaze away from the alpha's ass.

“Not good,” he whispered to himself, shuffling back against the headboard. If Nori was in rut and he wasn't ready for his heat for a while yet... Bofur could be in for a rough couple of days. It wasn't the right time for Nori to be going in to rut either, but he imagined the stress of dealing with Scrul and the emotions of marking him had triggered it. Nori came strutting back toward the bed, cock still swollen and erect, and looked over Bofur once more. “No more tonight,” Bofur pleaded. “You can scent me all you want, rut against my back, but I can't have you inside again so soon.” Nori's face dropped in to a worried frown and he crawled across the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to the omega's lips, then gently turning him on to his belly. He trailed kisses down his back and on his swollen cheeks where the alpha had spanked him. Bofur was relaxing in to the pillows at the gentle attention when a warm tongue lapped up between his cheeks. “I said no!” Bofur scolded, turning and smacking the alpha in the head with a pillow. Nori growled, tearing the pillow away and stilled the omega's hips.

“I'm cleaning you up,” he explained. “I promise I'm not trying anything.” His gaze was slightly more focused so Bofur slowly relaxed and let Nori finish what he'd started. True to his word the alpha quickly moved on, turning the omega back on to his back and laying his firm weight along his body. He cradled Bofur's head in his palm, pressing a kiss to the swelling along his jaw and the bruising around his nose. “I can try and control myself as much as possible,” Nori said softly, stroking hair out of Bofur's face. “Please stay nearby though. If I just have you near where I can see you, it'll be easier. The bond makes it hard to separate at first anyways.” Bofur nodded, understanding, and returned the kiss Nori pressed to his lips. “Get some sleep amralime.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a shitty ending, sorry. I may continue this in a sequel some day.

The next few days passed in a haze, until Nori finally finished his rut and the whole cabin stunk of their mating. Bofur was exhausted and sore, but the alpha had taken great care with him and was currently washing his hair gently in the large tub. They had only had one incident when an alpha had come to the door and Nori had answered it stark naked and growling. The alpha had quickly turned tail and ran and must have spread the word because no one else came to the cabin to bother them. Nori had fucked him for a while after the incident, muttering about alphas that would try to take him.

“I'm never going to get feeling back in my legs,” Bofur whined, letting his head drop back in to the alpha's hands who was smirking down at him.

“You'll survive,” he teased, bending to kiss Bofur's brow. The swelling had gone down around his jaw and nose but it was still a mottled purple and green. The mark on his shoulder had settled in to the scarred mark he would always carry, marking him as Nori's. He often caught Bofur grazing it gently with his fingers, a silly grin on his face until he caught the alpha staring at him.

Nori had to help him out of the tub when they were finished and dried the omega thoroughly with a soft towel. Bofur leaned sleepily against him while he worked, lifting his arms for the shirt that Nori tugged over his head and nuzzling in to the alpha's neck when he was tugged forward gently.

“I want to see my omegas today,” he mumbled against warm skin.

“Whatever you want Bo,” Nori chuckled. “Let's get you some breakfast first, I'm sure you're starving.”

Bofur insisted on walking out to the living space on his own, and wrinkled his nose at the smell. “Good grief, I'm not even an alpha and I can smell that,” he grunted, moving to open the windows. Nori just laughed and went to start breakfast while Bofur hobbled around the room tidying up. Bilbo had gotten most of the mess up, but there was still a slight staining on the floor that Bofur stopped and stared at for a long moment. Nori's arm was suddenly wrapping around his waist and pulling him away, pressing kisses to his temple and cheek until Bofur's gaze wasn't so far away. “Sorry,” he mumbled, pressing in to Nori's neck. His alpha nuzzled his shoulder, licking his mark lightly and making Bofur relax against him.

“Leave it for now, go sit down by the fire,” Nori urged, pushing the omega towards the pile of cushions. Bofur did what he was told and between the warmth of the fire and the softness of the pillows, he drifted asleep.

 

~*~

 

Kili

He could feel the alpha's gaze on him, but he didn't move from his perch. The branch he'd climbed to was pretty high in the tree, swaying slightly in the breeze. If Fili tried to climb this high, he'd most likely break the branch before he could get to the omega's spot. His fingers found the mark at his wrist, the raised scar obscuring the brand that had been there before...marking him as a concubine. He vaguely heard Fili let out a frustrated growl and a pang of longing to join his alpha shot through him.

He'd been a coward and ran off. Fili had marked him days after the incident with Scrul, wanted to keep him safe, wanted him to be his, and Kili had agreed. Then he had started to doubt. He hadn't been able to sleep afterwards and had slipped in to the woods to think. Why would Fili want a tainted omega like him? Pity? He did not want to be pitied. He sniffled and blinked when tears dripped from his face and on to the mark. The tree groaned beneath him, swaying dangerously, and when he glanced down again Fili had made it halfway up the tree.

“Fee don't!” Kili snapped, clinging to the trunk as it swayed sharply again.

“Come down here and talk to me then,” he grunted, stopping on the branch he'd made it to and looking up at the omega. “You're upset and too far away. Please come down.” Kili sniffled again, pausing a moment too long, and Fili continued his ascent.

“You're going to fall!” he warned. Fili was about 15 feet below him now on one of the last sturdy branches and glanced up at the omega.

“Then come here,” he said gently this time, extending his hand. Kili couldn't resist him this time and slowly climbed down the trunk, falling slightly in to Fili's arms and sighing when their skin came in contact. “You wandered too far, the bond is still fresh,” he murmured, gathering the omega in his arms and settling down against the trunk of the tree. He pulled Kili's hand up to rest on his neck and pressed a kiss to the mark on his wrist. “Has no one ever explained a bonding to you?” Kili slowly shook his head, eyes fluttering closed the longer he was in contact with his alpha.

“I was never expected to bond with anyone,” he whispered and snuggled in to Fili's chest.

“When you are freshly marked like this,” he explained softly, pressing another kiss to Kili's wrist. “The bond has to have time to settle. Your body is acclimating to it and sometimes it can mess with your emotions. Keeping close to your mate, especially through skin contact, is important to help the bond seal. Putting distance between each other...can make you a little crazy and weaken the bond.”

“I...was having doubts,” Kili confessed, glancing up at the alpha.

“About us?” Fili asked worriedly.

“About why you would want me. I convinced myself that it was pity.”

“Are you still feeling that way?” Kili thought for a moment, face still pressed in to Fili's neck, then finally shook his head. “It was probably just the separation,” Fili murmured, nuzzling the omega's hair. “I love you very much ghivashel, don't ever let yourself think otherwise.”

They stayed curled together for several hours, until Kili's stomach started to growl and he was a puddle against his alpha.

 

~*~

 

Ori

Ori had been very upset when he'd heard about everything that had happened and that he hadn't been there to help. He wanted to see Bofur so badly, to make sure he was okay, but the warning he'd heard in the village was to stay clear away from the cabin. Nori had apparently gone in to a rut, which worried Ori even more for the omega. Bofur had handled a lot, but he worried that eventually it would be too much. Large warm hands wrapped around his shoulders suddenly and he glanced back at Dwalin who was watching him with gentle eyes.

“You'll see him soon,” he reassured, bending over to kiss the omega on the lips. Ori sighed, turning back to the window, and feeling the alpha climb up behind him in to his nook. Dwalin had built it for him to read in, a wide and long cushioned bench for the omega to sprawl across with a good book and a cup of tea. Of course there was enough room for the alpha to lay beside him, nose nuzzled in to his side and snoozing lightly. Now though, Dwalin sat behind him, and Ori eeped when he was pulled back in to the alpha's lap. Dwalin was a furnace of warmth and wrapped his arms around Ori's waist to keep him there, nose nuzzling his ear. “Don't worry about Bofur. He's faced down Nori in full alpha mode, he can handle him like this. Soon they will be done and you can see him....and probably smell him,” he added with a chuckle. Ori elbowed him halfheartedly, but settled back against the firm warmth.

“I hope you're right.”

 

~*~

 

Bofur

Bofur woke after his short nap feeling a little better and not quite as sore. He was desperate now to check on his omegas, he was so worried about them. Nori was taking his time getting dressed much to Bofur's annoyance, and the omega would have left without him if the newness of their bond didn't make him want to puke every time he moved too far from his alpha.

“Nori please,” he pleaded, shifting from side to side near the door. Nori slid his last knife in to place and approached the fidgety omega, taking his hand and pulling him close until he relaxed against him.

“Calm down Bo, they're fine,” he murmured, nuzzling his ear. “I can feel your anxiety through the bond.”

“Then take me to them so I can see for myself,” he grumbled, pulling the alpha out the door. They made their way silently down to the village, hands clasped together. Bofur blushed cherry red as they made their way through the crowds, noses flaring, catching the scent of their bond. Most smiled and offered them quiet congratulations, some omegas glared at him, faces pinched. He was trying to focus on his feet to avoid the gazes when he heard his name being shouted. Kili was barreling towards him, Fili close on his heels, smiling brightly and didn't slow down as he tackled in to Bofur. Nori's arm at his waist narrowly kept them from toppling over.

“I was so worried about you,” Kili mumbled against his neck, arms wrapped tightly around Bofur.

“I'm okay, I'm always okay,” Bofur reassured, stroking the other omega's hair. He pulled back slightly, examining Bofur's face and fingers dancing over the remaining bruising. “It was just bruises,” he reassured again. Kili suddenly tensed and glanced behind him for his alpha, hand searching out Fili's. As he reached, Bofur noticed the scarring on his exposed wrist and grabbed at the omega's sleeve. “What is that!” he demanded, and let go immediately at Fili's soft growl. Fili took his omega's hand, lifting it and pressing a kiss to the mark gently. Kili almost immediately relaxed, shoulders dropping before he turned back to Bofur.

“I was bonded a couple days ago,” Kili explained with a blush. “I still can't be too far from him, it makes me anxious.” Bofur's hand drifted to his collar bone and Kili opened his mouth suspiciously when his name was shouted again. Ori and Bilbo were making their way over, both looking relieved to see him.

“It's been days!” Bilbo scolded, letting Ori hug Bofur first. Kili had drifted back in to the circle of his alpha's arms, smiling softly.

“When I heard what happened I was so upset I hadn't been there to help,” Ori rushed out, pulling back and wiping at his teary eyes.

“I didn't want any of you there,” Bofur chastised, shaking his finger at the omega before accepting the hug from Bilbo. When he pulled away it was his alpha's arms that wrapped around his waist from behind, nose nuzzling his ear a moment.

“Can we take this conversation somewhere for lunch?” he murmured, stomach growling.

“I think Rianne was making a big lunch for every one,” Bilbo offered, shifting his weight and glancing around.

“He was finishing up in the meeting hall,” Fili said suddenly and the hobbit nodded in thanks, slipping in to the crowd in that direction.

“Okay...” Bofur started in confusion.

“Thorin's been busy,” Fili shrugged. “Bilbo hasn't been able to spend as much time as he needs with him. It wears him down.”

“Them too?” Bofur grumbled in exasperation.

“Oh they were the first ones,” Nori mumbled. “Is Rianne making lunch at her place?”

“Meeting hall,” Ori chuckled at Bofur's expression. “She was helping get through all the meetings Thorin had to take.” Nori looked concerned at that and headed in the direction Bilbo had gone, the rest of the group hurrying after him.

 

When they reached the hall there was a decent sized crowd around the front door, everyone trying to peer inside as Rianne and Ember tried to force them back.

“What is going on!” Nori demanded and most the group dispersed quickly, tripping over each other to get away from the alpha. Ember looked initially relieved then slightly worried, pulling Rianne back when she looked like she was going to greet Bofur. “There is a strange visitor. Thorin is meeting with him.” Nori growled softly and shoved his way through the doors, startling the two men at the table.

“Nori,” Thorin greeted with a smile, getting to his feet. The tall elderly man remained sitting, but regarded him curiously. “Glad to see you back.”

“Who is this? What's going on?” he demanded with a growl, keeping Bofur behind him.

“Why this is Gandolf the Grey,” Bilbo snorted, coming from the kitchen with a large dish balanced in his hands. “Surely you've heard of him, he's a wizard.” Nori's nostrils flared, brows drawing together in confusion at the lack of alpha or omega scent.

“It's okay ghivashel,” Bofur soothed, taking his hand. “I've seen him before. He means us no harm.”

“On the contrary, I come here with a proposition,” the wizard chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued?


End file.
